Gives You Hell
by AliceJericho
Summary: I'm not ready to make nice, I'm not ready to back down, I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time to go round and round and round... World War 3 has broken out in TNA, and it's because of one man, Alex Shelley. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

**a/n New story, which I shouldn't be starting… But I'm going to. Bonnie Nash belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Aiden Carlton belongs to cherrybomb13 and Mollie Jarrett belongs to me! That's about it, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Mollie Jarrett, the daughter of King of the Mountain Jeff Jarrett, sat at the desk in her father's office. Her boots were long gone, and her feet were resting on the pine desk, the latest issue of Marie Claire in her hands. It was possibly the biggest night TNA had ever seen. Not that Mollie was all that interested. Hulk Hogan was making his TNA debut, and everyone backstage was excited, except Mollie. Mollie was never a big fan of Hogan; she personally thought he was overrated. Mollie could have been walking around backstage, asking if anyone needed a hand. Mollie didn't like that idea. She'd much rather be sitting in her father's office, reading her magazine as she waited for the show to start. There was no particular reason the blonde was at Impact, only to be there for Jeff's return, and keep an eye on her younger sisters. That wasn't working too well.

"Mollie Kendal, open the door!" She smirked when she heard her father's voice. Mollie always locked the door when she was in there.

"Hello daddy." She smiled when she opened the door and revealed her father, who was looking rather stressed out.

"Mollie, why must you lock the door?"

"People walk in and out of here as though it's their job. No one knocks, so I had to lock the door." Mollie smiled sweetly, knowing that it would get her out of trouble.

"Go find your sisters. I don't know where they got to, and you're supposed to be looking after them."

"Okay," she nodded and then bent down to pull on her boots. With one last look around the room to see if anything was important, she stepped out into the hall.

-

Bonnie Nash sat in The World Elite's locker room, reading the latest Muscle and Fitness Magazine and covertly watching her father, Kevin Nash, bicker with Eric Young. The blonde resisted the urge to laugh numerous times as the two fought over nonsense. She flipped the pages, finding nothing of interest in the current issue. She reached the last page of the magazine and threw it down onto the seat behind her, deciding it was more interesting to watch the two men argue. Watching the argument led to her thinking about the debut of Scott Hall and the return of Sean Waltman, or Syxx-Pac, in TNA. She knew tonight was a big deal for everyone on the roster. So many people were going to be appearing tonight, some people knew about, others were going to be a surprise. Every now and then Bonnie would open her mouth to comment, but quickly close it, knowing that it would only make Kevin angrier.

"Bonnie, could you go take a work? I need to talk with Eric," her father finally said, and Bonnie sighed, "Please, Bonnie."

"Fine." She groaned and pulled on a jacket over her ring attire. She picked up her cell phone and slid it into her pocket before she stepped out into the hall.

-

Aiden Carlton resisted the urge to scream out in anger. She was currently working on Lacey Von Erich's attire for the evening, but the tall blonde wasn't cooperating.

"Lacey, could you please stop moving?" Aiden begged, resting back on her heels and looking up at her. Lacey was talking on the phone, and making animated actions as she spoke, "I need to finish your skirt, and if you keep moving I am going to end up pricking you with a pin."

"Ugh, fine. Look, I'm going to have to call you back. The seamstress is being a pain." She scoffed and hung up on who ever she was talking to, "You have five minutes."

"Five is all I need." She said and went back to work. It was well known that Lacey Von Erich wasn't the nicest person at TNA, and Aiden wanted to do anything but displease her.

As promised, Aiden was finished five minutes later.

"Good." Lacey said, looking at her reflection in the mirror before strolling out of the room. Aiden let out a sigh of relief once Lacey was gone. The small blonde took hold of a nearby water bottle, and decided she was going to go for a walk. Aiden took a drink from the water bottle and stepped into the hall.

-

Alex Shelley was talking with his best friend Chris Sabin before the TNA live 3 hour broadcast. Both Motor City Machineguns were very excited to be joined by such big names.

"Man, this is going to put TNA on the map." Sabin commented as Shelley did up his boots,

"I know! This is going to be great. Hogan, Flair… Sean, Scott… Bischoff." Alex reeled off the names of some debuting people.

"Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore are coming back." Chris added and Alex nodded in agreement. He knew that this was such a big night for TNA, and he was glad to be apart of it.

"We better not get thrown onto the sidelines again, we should be more important than the new guys." Alex said, looking over to his team mate.

"Hogan's here, Hogan will help us out." Chris said, with a reassuring nod.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Alex said and Chris nodded, watching his partner walk out of the room and step into the hall. Alex had been walking for no more than five minutes when he was at an intersection in the hallway. He froze when he heard his name called, three times, by three different blondes.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n second chapter...**

**Bonnie is property of Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Aiden is property of cherrybomb13, Mollie is property of me.**

* * *

Alex sighed; he had been avoiding this for months. He closed his eyes. Coming from his left was Bonnie Nash, approaching from head on was Mollie Jarrett, and advancing on his right was Aiden Carlton. All of whom he had had a relationship with at one point or another. The tallest of the three, Bonnie, reached him first.

"Hey Alex," Bonnie smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder flirtatiously, "How are you?"

"Hi Bonnie… I'm good, thanks. Yourself?" he asked, trying to forget that with the other two girls coming his way, it could end in disaster.

"I'm great! With Scott and Sean returning as well as Hogan, there's the possibility of a New World Order reunion, and that's got me excited." She told him and he nodded.

"Hi Alex," he heard Mollie's voice and turned around to see the slightly smaller blonde, "How's you're day been?"

"It's been great, Moll. What about yours?" he asked,

"Yeah, it's been good. I've just been helping out backstage for tonight." Mollie said, with a sweet smile.

"Who are you excited about? Hogan's here, and I _know_ you don't like Hogan." He laughed and she nodded,

"Very true, I'm here to help dad, and because Ric Flair's going to be here." Mollie answered and Alex nodded before looking over his shoulder to see what was taking Aiden so long.

"What are you looking at?" Bonnie asked, following his line of vision. She naturally rolled her eyes at what she saw. Alex's attention had been stolen by a much smaller blonde who was talking with James.

"Excuse me girls." He said, brushing past Mollie and Bonnie, to go see Aiden. Bonnie looked at Mollie with a scoff.

"She looks like us, only shorter." Bonnie announced, giving Mollie a look that could only mean one thing. Bonnie was going to have some fun.

"They all look like _me_." Mollie said with a smirk, she was indeed Alex's first girlfriend within the wrestling business, and from what she knew his first _serious_ relationship.

"Look, I know where not the best of friends,"

"We haven't been in ten years,"

"But I'm not going to stand back and watch Alex get involved with_ that_."

"They've been involved before," Mollie stated.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Mollie said, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm going to introduce myself, coming Moll?" Bonnie said and was already walking towards Alex, Aiden and James Storm before she had finished her sentence. Mollie ran a hand through her hair, she knew it was a bad idea but she followed anyway.

-

Aiden stopped when she saw Bonnie and Mollie already with Alex. She didn't want to be there as well. The small blonde covered her tracks and turned to James, pretending she was going there all along.

"Hey pretty lady." James greeted her,

"Hi James."

"You coulda gone over there, Aiden. Sure, Bonnie's not exactly the nicest person the world has ever seen, but she wouldn't do anything with Alex there, and Mollie wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked."

"I don't want to be a pain. I'll talk to him some other time."

"It looks like that other time is now, he's coming over." Sure enough, Alex was walking their way. Aiden sighed and waved slightly at her ex-boyfriend.

"Hi Aiden, why didn't you come over?" Alex asked, and then turned to James, "Hi James."

"I didn't want to be a pain; you were speaking to Bonnie and Mollie already. I figured you had your hands full."

"Don't be silly, there can _never_ be too many women surrounding Alex Shelley." He joked and Aiden forced a smile. The truth was she was somewhat afraid. Bonnie and Mollie had been known to fight over Alex, and with Bonnie being a properly trained professional wrestler, that was something she didn't want to be involved with. As for Mollie, Aiden knew all too well that Mollie held some power with who stayed with TNA and who left. Mollie may not be apart of TNA management, but her father was the founder, all Mollie had to do was bat her eyelashes and Jeff would fire whoever she wanted gone. Aiden didn't say anything more, she saw Bonnie and Mollie conversing and then walk towards the three.

"Hi James." Mollie smiled to her good friend, and went to give him a hug, as Bonnie went straight to business.

"Hi Alex, who's this?"

"Bonnie, this is Aiden Carlton, she's the new seamstress, Aiden this is Bonnie Nash, Kevin's daughter."

"Nice to meet you," Aiden said quietly, as she extended her hand, which Bonnie took as she smirked.

"Likewise." Bonnie said, still smirking. Mollie had noticed the interaction out of the corner of her eye as she chatted with James. Mollie could feel it; this was going to end up being a war, a war which she would end up being apart of.

"While we're at introductions, Aiden this is Mollie Jarrett, Jeff's daughter. Mollie-"

"Aiden, I heard. It's a pleasure." Mollie said with the most genuine smile on her face as she shook Aiden's hand. When she let it go she returned to her conversation with James.

"How long have you worked here? I've never seen you before." Bonnie said, faking niceness.

"I've worked here for a month…"

"Which would explain it! I've been taking time off for a severe concussion I received at Final Resolution." Bonnie said, the tone of her voice was very condescending.

"I did hear about that actually, I hope you're feeling better." Aiden said, her tone just as patronizing. Bonnie smirked, Aiden was going to fight back.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great thanks. Alex has helped with that, haven't you babe." Bonnie looked at Alex, a flirtatious smile on her face. Alex inwardly cringed. Bonnie was going to use her relationship with Alex to get on Aiden's nerves.

"Oh, aren't you just a genuinely nice guy." Aiden turned to Alex also.

"Yes, he's lovely." Bonnie smiled and Alex was trying his hardest not to laugh, you could tell she was being fake.

"Okay, stop sucking up to Shelley," Mollie cut in, "Yeah, he's a great guy. But it's going to go to his already large head, so shut it." She said, obviously fed up with how they were both acting. "I'm going to find my sisters, like I was supposed to be doing; I'll see you guys later." Mollie waved and walked away.

"I should go back to my little office… Someone's probably had a wardrobe malfunction." Aiden said reluctantly, not looking forward to leaving Alex with Bonnie,

"I guess it'll just be you two, Dad's probably looking for me." Bonnie said with a slight frown, she was probably going to get alone time with Alex, after she told James to get lost, but she knew that Kevin was possibly wondering where she was.

"I'll see you later then," Alex said, slightly confused to as why _all three_ of them would walk away at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex is a manwhore, but I love him. Review, it might make me feel better.**

**Bonnie is property of Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Aiden is property of cherrybomb13, Mollie is property of me.**

* * *

Later that day, close to when the live taping was going to start, Mollie Jarrett walked past Bonnie's locker room and sighed,

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Mollie asked the taller blonde after seeing her mixing some tins of paint.

"I'm going to give Aiden a proper TNA initiation." She smirked,

"No, Bonnie, don't do it."

"Hey, Mollie you're either in or you're out. Either way, you breathe a word about to anyone, and you'll be the one who get's the treatment." Bonnie said seriously and Mollie ran a hand through her hair.

"I won't tell anyone, but if my name gets plastered on this, I'll start World War 3." Mollie said just as seriously. The two powerful blondes shared a look before Mollie left the locker room.

-

Aiden sat on the stool in her little room. In all honesty, she would be happy if she never saw Bonnie again. Aiden knew, even having just met her, that Bonnie would be who she had to look out for. The way Bonnie gripped Aiden's hand was a dead give away there would be no backing down on her part.

That's not to say Mollie's an angel. Aiden had dealt with reserved ex-girlfriends before; she knew they could be just as bad. The fact that they weren't upfront with their opinions meant they could be thinking of a plan of attack. Aiden took deep breaths; she had thought the cattiness she knew of in the Fashion Industry would be nonexistent in the Pro-Wrestling Circuit. She thought wrong.

-

Mollie groaned when she heard a ruckus coming from Aiden's little office. Bonnie had targeted the one thing Aiden needed most, her job. Mollie threw the door open and the four blonde women inside jumped out of their skin. Bonnie had enlisted backup in The Beautiful People. The four ladies had taken it upon themselves to open every little container in the room and empty its contents onto the floor or a table, as well as taking a pair of scissors and cutting every sheet of fabric into small useless pieces.

"Bonnie!" Mollie scolded, ripping a pair of scissors from her clutches, "I thought you were going to cover her in paint!"

"The paint, Rayne!" Bonnie said and Madison Rayne grabbed a tin of green paint and stood on by the door just as Velvet Sky grabbed a tin of hot pink paint and stood at the other side of the entrance. Mollie shook her head,

"You're so childish!" she shouted and less than five seconds later Aiden walked into the room. Her first scream was let out when she saw the mess and the second scream when she was coated in paint. Aiden was momentarily frozen to the spot, giving Lacey Von Erich enough time to add feathers to the paint. Aiden ran crying from the room and The Beautiful People high-fived each other.

"You are so dead, Bonnie." Mollie spat, but Bonnie laughed.

"You were caught holding scissors." Mollie looked at her hand and sure enough she hadn't dropped the implements of destruction.

"Bonnie Nash, welcome to World War 3."

"Sounds like fun."

-

If Bonnie had The Beautiful People as back up, Mollie had to get a team too. She went through all the Knockouts in her head. Awesome Kong was out instantly, she gave _everyone_ an unfair advantage. A big smile formed on her lips when she remembered Traci Brooks, her old friend and one of her many partners in crime. Daffney was next in mind, the girl was crazy and could scare Lacey, Velvet and Madison easily. Thinking of The Beautiful People made Mollie think of Angelina Love. _Note to self: Recruit Love when she returns._ Sure, Mollie would be down a person, but it would all be worth it.

-

Aiden, still crying and covered in paint and feathers, ran down the hall, leaving pink and green footprints behind her. She could go to Alex, but that would only make the others angrier. The next option was Jeff Jarrett, he would surely do something, but Mollie was his daughter and would not get punished fairly. Aiden opted to see James Storm.

"Aiden!" she heard her name being called, she turned to see Mollie Jarrett running her way.

"What?"

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like okay; I had _nothing_ to do with that back there. That was all Bonnie's idea, I swear. You know how in movies when someone tries to stop something, and then they end up getting blamed because they were found with the weapon? Well that happened to me. I am here to give you some pointers." Mollie said all in one breath.

"Go on then." Aiden crossed her arms in front of her chest,

"We might want to go into a room; you're kinda covered in paint." Mollie reminded her and they walked into the nearest locker room.

"Who's is this?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mollie asked carelessly, locking the door behind them, "Okay, so World War 3 has just started. What would an army be without its troops? Bonnie's got Barbie and friends. I'm yet to get mine, but I know who I want."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Bonnie is going to target you, you need an army. We know who you can't have, Von Erich, Sky and Rayne."

"Not that I'd want them anyway."

"True. Traci Brooks and Daffney are also off limits, that's my team."

"That's only two people, Bonnie has three." Aiden stated and Mollie smirked,

"I know what I'm doing. I also suggest staying away from Kong, she may be big… But having her on your team disadvantages _everyone_. She could squash all of us… But when it comes to ideas, she's hopeless. Don't get her involved. Tara, wants nothing to do with our childish games, she told us that when she arrived and Bonnie tried to cover _her_ in paint." Mollie stated, earning a slight laugh from Aiden, "And if you get Kristal Marshall involved… She'll go straight to Dixie Carter, we don't want that. I think you should go for Christy Hemme and SoCal Val. Both have experienced the tormenting. Christy when she came from across the pond, and Val is just young and often the target of pranks. They'll both want revenge."

"What happens if we get caught? They'll fire everyone."

"That's where things get hard. Neither dad nor Dixie will fire _everyone_, and Hogan can only fire people he hired… But Dad and Dixie will fire the leaders of the teams. That's you and Bonnie."

"What about you?"

"I don't work here, I can't get fired… I will get a life time ban though, most likely. I know it's a lot on the line, but you want to have a team."

"I need another person."

"Talk to Val and Christy first… They'll help." Mollie said as she walked to the door, "Also, guys _can't_ get involved they take shit too far, and we'll get caught. Some of them will tell Dixie… So just keep it as low profile as possible." Aiden watched as Mollie left the room, she had momentarily forgotten that she was covered in paint, and had left a trail into the locker room. She had to get cleaned up before someone saw her.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n AJ Styles has recently joined Alex Shelley in becoming a manwhore, I plan on exploiting this in future stories.**

**Bonnie is property of Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Aiden is property of cherrybomb13, Mollie is property of me.**

Aiden, once she was clean, went to find Christy Hemme. The two had never formally met and the blonde just hoped that Christy would be nice and understand. From what Mollie said, she would. But Aiden wasn't too confident. She was about to ask a complete stranger to engage in a war with the other knockouts that could very well ruin _everything_. Aiden knocked gingerly on the Knockout's door, hoping she was alone.

"Hi, who are you?" the red head asked, tilting her head to the side,

"Um, hi, I'm Aiden Carlton." Aiden put her hand out slowly, a bit deterred by Christy's abruptness,

"The new seamstress, I'm Christy. I'm pretty sure I haven't had any problems, what brings you to my door?"

"This may seem a little, um, odd… But, um, how do I even put this?" she asked herself, feeling slightly stupid about what she was going to ask, "Bonnie Nash and Mollie Jarrett have started 'World War 3'…" Aiden cringed silently, that sounded even more stupid than she thought.

"You need a team? I'm in." Christy smiled, and Aiden was taken aback.

"You, what? Really? That's great!" Aiden said in relief.

"Who else did you have in mind?"

"Val?" Aiden asked, hoping Christy would be alright with it,

"That sounds great, let's go get her, shall we?"

-

Bonnie was still smirking. Stage one of the initiation was complete. This was just like college, if you wanted to be accepted into a sorority, you had to earn your spots.

"That was almost too easy." Lacey commented,

"It's going to be. Aiden didn't even fight back. This is going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

"No offense Bonnie, but have you ever _tried_ taking candy from a baby? It's not that easy." Madison stated and Bonnie just gave her an almost disgusted look.

"Madison, it's a figure of speech. Don't take it seriously." Bonnie said, horrified at how dumb Madison was. Madison brushed it off though, just shrugging at Bonnie's remark. "We're going to have to think of something else, something that will get Mollie _and_ Aiden at the exact same time. Kill two birds with one stone."

"They're not birds." Madison said, and Bonnie almost sliced her head off, having her with them was going to make this harder than it should be.

-

Mollie had sent out stage hands to get Traci and Daffney so she could speak to them in the privacy of her father's office.

"Knock, knock." Traci said as she walked into the room.

"Traci!" Mollie said excitedly as she pulled the older woman into a hug, "I'll explain everything when Daffney get's here."

"Then you can do it now, I'm here." Daffney said, walking into the room. Mollie closed the door behind the two and began explaining what was going on. Once she was done, and had explained the Angelina Love situation to them, Traci shook her head.

"If you weren't you, Mollie, I would go _straight_ to Dixie once I left this room… But you _are_ you and I hate Lacey Von Erich."

"Those bitches cut my hair, I'm so in." Daffney said and the three shared a group hug.

"Do we know who Aiden is going to recruit?"

"She'll go to Christy and Val, because I told her they were her best options, I don't know who number three is, or if there even is one…"

-

Aiden followed Christy and Val down the hall, nervous as to who they were about to ask. Neither of them had told her, they had just looked at each other and said they knew who they should choose. Not that Aiden minded, she didn't know who would be suitable, nor did she know who would help. Although she would prefer to know the identity of this person,

"Hey, Jess!" Christy called and Aiden's jaw dropped, they couldn't be getting the help of O.D.B…

"Christy! What? You want something? You're here with two young ones! What do I gotta do?"

"We need help." Christy said and O.D.B nodded,

"Of course, what can I do ya for?" Aiden was horrified, Val was ideal to her; she was prim and proper, no tattoos on her body at all. Christy, she could handle. She had tattoos, but she also had manners. Jessica Kresa, that was almost too much for Aiden to even think about. The attitude, the constant drinking, the explicit behaviour, O.D.B acted like a man. Aiden wasn't all high and mighty, she accepted everybody for who they were… but O.D.B scared her.

"World War 3, Bonnie and The Beautiful People, Mollie, Traci and Daffney… Aiden, Val, myself and hopefully you, what do ya say?" Christy asked, and a smile appeared on Jessica's lips,

"I was in when you said World War 3, this will be amazing."

-

Bonnie Nash was ready to hang Madison Rayne. Maybe that was an understatement. Bonnie Nash was ready to tie pieces of steak to Madison Rayne, throw her into a dog pound and watch her get mauled. Bonnie raked a hand through her hair roughly. If Lacey and Velvet weren't friends with Madison, that girl would _not_ be standing in front of them right now.

"Rayne! Shut up while we think of a plan." Bonnie snapped and Madison stopped speaking instantly.

"We've attacked Aiden's job. We can't really get Mollie's she works in Nashville, as a lawyer, and they'd probably sue as if we trashed her office…" Lacey stated and Bonnie nodded, "We want two birds with one stone, you go straight to Alex." Bonnie smiled at the idea, it was the perfect plan. It would hurt both Aiden and Mollie, and it would start operation 'Get Alex Back'.

-

Mollie had just gotten off the phone with Angelina Love, and a plan was all set. Love said she would be more than happy to help take down The Beautiful People. Traci and Daffney had gone off to see if Aiden had gotten another team member, leaving Mollie to think of a plan of attack. Nothing could be finalised until they found out who the fourth member of Team Aiden was. She was interested as to who would be chosen. Mollie knew that Aiden wouldn't have chosen her, so it was going to be very fascinating.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n here's an update! This one doesn't involve any conflict, but there is planning. Next chapter will be conflict. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight owns **_**Bonnie Nash**_**. cherrybomb13 owns **_**Aiden Carlton**_**. And I, The World's Biggest Jerichoholic, own **_**Mollie Jarrett**_**.**

Bonnie's jaw dropped when she saw Aiden with Val, Christy and ODB. Bonnie was confused, how did Aiden know to go to Christy and Val? Maybe it was pure luck, but Bonnie doubted it. She had to have had help. Bonnie scowled; she knew who was behind all of this.

"Lacey, we're going for Alex. We're going for Mollie." Bonnie said to her friend who instantly understood why.

"How are we going to do it?" Velvet Sky asked, looking forward to any attack on Mollie.

"If we _really_ wanted to get at Mollie, we'd have to target her family. But her dad's in charge of TNA, so any attack on him or her sisters could result in our release." Bonnie stated, knowing all to well that this attack could result in the firing of herself and the Beautiful People,

"Won't Mollie get us fired?" Madison asked,

"She's in on it. We get fired, she gets banned or something." Lacey answered and Madison nodded, "We have to think this over logically and thoroughly."

-

"Jess?" Mollie asked Daffney in shock, "Jess Kresa? ODB?"

"That's what I said." She nodded and Mollie sighed,

"Just great."

"What's so bad?"

"Jess is like Traci, been here forever. Both know what makes everyone tick. Plus Aiden's got two girls dead set on revenge. They're not going to go down easily."

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be fun. Would it?" Daffney asked with a smirk, knowing she was going to enjoy this a lot.

"You're too right. And we've got Angelina, who _hates_ Lacey, Velvet and Madison. We're going to come out on top… I need to find someone. I'll be back soon." Mollie said with an evil smirk on her face. Daffney didn't know where she was going, but with that smirk on Mollie's face she knew it was going to be good.

-

Jess let out a loud laugh. She had just realised who was helping who in this war.

"The Beautiful People? Those 3 are as dumb as posts!" she laughed, "Wait, I'll give Sky credit, but _Lacey and Madison_? That's gonna go nowhere fast!" Christy and Val laughed with Jess, they agreed. Aiden on the other hand wasn't so sure. They'd already got her once. Whether or not Lacey and Madison had anything to do with the paint and feathers, she knew at least Lacey had a brain in that blonde head of hers.

"Why so quiet, Aiden? Scared?" Christy asked jokingly as she looked at the small blonde,

"No, just thinking."

"Good point! We should all be thinkin'!" Jess called and looked at her three 'teammates' as if to say, 'you better start thinking or we're going to be worse than the Blonde Quartet'.

Christy went into thinking mode, trying to think of something that would get both Bonnie and Mollie, of course she thought of Alex, but she didn't want to use that plan just yet.

Jess was thinking about pain, pain or humiliation. Sure it couldn't be so serious as to put someone in hospital, that would draw too much attention. Nor could it be too humiliating that it got the attention of Jeff and Dixie. But if it looked like an accident it might just work.

Val just wanted revenge for all the pain she had been through. She was youngest of the three and had been at TNA the longest, so she had been the target of _way_ too many pranks. Many thoughts ran through her mind, all of which were either going to be too obvious or too serious for this early stage of the 'war'.

Aiden was thinking her hardest, but this wasn't her. She wasn't one for conflict. She knew she had to think of something, it wouldn't be fair if Christy, Val and ODB had to think up everything.

"I've got it!" Jess exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "Boy have I got it!"

-

"Madison, do you even remember the plan?" Bonnie asked infuriated.

"Of course I do!" she shot back defensively.

"Fine, what is it?"

"We lock them in." Madison said to her team leader, who nodded slightly,

"But why?"

"Mollie's claustrophobic and she'll go insane."

"You know how big the locker rooms are. It won't work." Lacey said, finally deciding to make herself heard.

"If we leave her in their long enough, with Daffney and Traci… She'll go insane. Hell, we'll lock them in the bathroom." Bonnie laughed at her thought.

"What if she really freaks out and has to go to hospital or something?" Velvet added,

"We won't let it get _that_ bad. Besides, Mollie should appreciate it. It's something that bitch would do."

-

"Hey! Shannon!" Mollie called after 'The Prince of Punk' as he walked down the hall.

"Oh, hey Mollie." He said with a smile as she finally reached him, "What's up?"

"Do you have any hairspray left?" she asked, trying to hide the smile that kept trying to make its way onto her face.

"What makes you think I have hairspray to begin with?" he asked, knowing that it was a stupid question,

"That Mohawk doesn't stay up by itself, Shan."

"Isn't there any in the Knockout's locker room?"

"I've been there," She laughed, "I'm pretty sure you took it all."

"Good point. I'll go get it for you." He said and walked in the direction to his locker room.

-

ODB knew that if she had Aiden, she was going to use her talents as much as possible.

"Where are we going?" the small blonde asked curiously, having not been told where they were headed.

"A place you know very well." Was all the information Jess gave out. Christy and Val had gotten the idea a couple of minutes ago, but Aiden was yet to think it up.

Once they appeared in front of her little office, she knew though. She knew what the plan was.

"Okay, Aiden, we're going to clean this place up. While we tell you the plan. It's probably going to be put into play a lot… But we know that it will get to them. That is what we want." Val smiled.

**a/n the ****poll**** on my page wanted me to ask you if you would vote on it =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n ****ola mi amigas!**** I own Mollie only. Read on my pretties!**

Mollie had just returned from getting the hairspray from Shannon. She had ideas. Daffney and Traci had ideas too. Sure, one may think that not much could be done with a few cans of hairspray, but when you want to take someone down, you think of things to do.

"Knock-knock." She said and smiled when Daffney opened the door and took some of the cans from her arms.

"Really? How are we going to use that much hairspray?" Traci asked with a laugh.

"We don't have to use all of it. I was thinking about having a Mohawk for a bit." Mollie laughed, and Traci rolled her eyes, "Let's get these bitches in here, shall we?"

-

Bonnie and the Beautiful People knocked lightly on the door of Daffney's locker room, knowing all too well that this is the place the 3 girls would most likely be. There was no answer and Bonnie smiled before opening the door.

"They're not here." Madison stated and Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"It's called the waiting game." Lacey said, giving Bonnie an evil glare.

"Alright, when the three of them come in… I think Lacey and Madison should go after Daffney, and do _not_ forget to cover her mouth. She's got a hellish scream. Sky, you go straight after Traci. I'm going after Mollie. I'll see how much fight that slut has left in her." Bonnie laughed as did the other 3 blondes in the room.

-

Aiden smiled at the state of her work station, it was finally clean.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I would have been able to clean this up myself." She said to Jess, Val and Christy. All three smiled and said it was nothing. It was silent for a minute before Jess got an evil smile on her face; she put her hand on the table and brought up a pair of scissors.

"I think Madison might get a little bit of a surprise when she's wrestling tonight." Aiden knew what she had to do; it's what she did best. She was going to make some changes to Madison Rayne's ring attire, and make some innocent 'mistakes', resulting in the embarrassment of the not-so-intelligent Knockout.

-

Mollie, Traci and Daffney paid a trip to the Beautiful People's locker room, and added some hairspray to their collection. But not before the three girls had tampered with the nozzles. When Bonnie, Lacey, Velvet and Madison came back to fix up their hair before they went out to wrestle, they'd get a nasty surprise.

"This doesn't seem like enough." Daffney commented, "I say we do some extra stuff." A light bulb would have appeared of Traci's head if that was possible. She grabbed a can of hairspray and sprayed it all over the door handles of the locker room, and sprayed it on Lacey's 'Ugly Stick', as well as some of their street clothes.

"They better not take up smoking in here, or the whole building will burst up in flames." Mollie snickered, but she was legitimately worried about the fire hazard they had just created. But her mind was quickly taken off that when Daffney started playing with the make up. Soon enough the lipstick was no more, having been spread across the bench, foundation was emptied onto a pile of clothing,

"That'll be hard to remove," Traci cringed, but then smiled knowing that she wouldn't have to be the one to deal with it.

-

Velvet was growing impatient,

"Where could they be? Really?" she groaned, but grew quite when she heard the unmistakable cackle of Daffney. A wicked smile appeared on her lips as herself and the other 3 blondes positioned themselves around the door.

"If I was in the WWE, I would have to agree with Ted DiBiase Junior and say that not _everything_ has a price." Traci laughed, "Coz that was _priceless_." The door opened, Lacey and Madison went straight for Daffney, who instantly tried to scream as loud as she could, but when she realised her mouth was covered, she chose to kick her legs violently. Velvet grabbed Traci by the hair with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Bonnie was having the most fun, Mollie had taken to trying to bite her hand, only to have it move away at the last second, meaning she was just slamming her teeth together.

The three girls were pushed inside the small bathroom, and the door quickly slammed behind them, and they heard the door lock from the outside.

Daffney kicked the door loudly, then turned to a ghost white Mollie.

-

Aiden sat casually in her little room, waiting for Madison to come in for her ring attire. It didn't take too long for the loud laughter of 4 women to hit her ears. Jess, Christy and Val had hid around the corner, waiting for the Beautiful People and Bonnie to leave before they reappeared.

Madison scoffed at Aiden, not because she knew that something was wrong with her outfit, but because she always did that, most people think it was to impress Lacey and Velvet.

Madison's outfit would be perfectly fine until she actually began to wrestle. Then it would all go down hill.

**a/n BRAND NEW POLL AS OF April 8! VOTE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n I gave them teams names… =D Bonnie is leader of 'The Blonde Brigade', Mollie is leader of 'Screaming Violence' and Aiden is the leader of 'Sweetest Revenge'… what do you think? Sorry for the wait! I've been lazy, and I have now dubbed this my 'comic relief' story! So, it mightn't get updated as much… Or that could mean more… Just don't get your hopes up! XD Thanks to the owners of Bonnie and Aiden for reviewing! (I'm trying to mix it up a bit lol)**

The Blonde Brigade were very proud of themselves. So far they had avoided catastrophe, but had manage to pull their first two plans off almost effortlessly.

They made another trip to Aiden's office, having to get Madison's clothing for the evening.

"Wow, you got it cleaned up." Bonnie clapped sarcastically, but stopped quickly and pushed Madison forward. Aiden nodded timidly, she was the only one in the room. As far as The Blonde Brigade knew. ODB had hidden herself behind the door, and was making faces to Aiden. Christy and Val had squished behind some mannequins and clothing reels.

"Here you go." Aiden said sweetly, trying to hide the smile that was coming to her face. A couple of hours beforehand, Aiden would never think she would be having this much fun having what could be considered a 'prank war'.

No one said thankyou, no one nodded or smiled in appreciation, they just left with their noses in the air.

Mollie had been reduced to tears; it had only been ten minutes, but being stuck in a small space with two other people was enough to put her into panic mode.

"Mollie, just breath." Daffney tried to calm down the blonde, but it fell on deaf ears.

Neither Traci nor Daffney knew what to do. Daffney had used all her strength to open the door, but it was no use.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Mollie muttered and quickly put her head over the toilet bowl. Probably one of the only pluses for a claustrophobic stuck in a bathroom.

"This is low, even for them." Traci sighed as she held Mollie's blonde hair out of her face.

"No, they could go lower." Daffney muttered.

Christy burst out in laughter, while Val managed a light giggle. ODB was howling with laughter at what she was witnessing. Aiden smiled broadly, it was mean, but it was funny.

Madison Rayne's attire had fallen apart during the course of her match. The stitching on her shorts was unravelling quickly, and considering that the shorts were already short enough, there was now hardly any material covering her behind. Velvet looked appalled, Lacey was furious. If that wasn't bad enough, as they were trying to stop Madison from being exposed to the whole world (something that they tease to do on numerous occasions), by covering her body with their hands… Lacey's ring got caught on Rayne's top, so that too began to unravel ridiculously fast. Madison was screaming, tears fighting their way to her eyes.

They had succeeded in embarrassing Madison Rayne.

As Daffney let off a high pitched scream, they heard some voices on the other side of the door. Traci prayed that it was help on not the Beautiful People back for more.

"Who's in there?" Chris Sabin's voice asked and Traci sighed in relief,

"Just hurry and open the door!" Daffney ordered, "We're locked in!" she stated and the door swung open. Mollie, grasping for her own air, ran from the small bathroom and into the locker room, breathing heavily.

"Mollie?" Alex asked and bent down beside her. Tears were pouring down her face, she smelt like vomit and she could feel another wave coming on.

"What happened? Did someone do this to you?" Chris asked as he sat on the bench nearest Mollie, but watched Daffney's eyes light up with anger,

"No," Traci stopped Daffney from speaking about the prank war they had going on, "We got locked in, we were doing our makeup." She thought this to be a reasonable excuse, especially considering it was made up on the spot.

"Oh, now you know that one of you should stay on the outside." Alex said as he patted Mollie's back, having wiped the tears from her face.

Madison was fuming. She had been humiliated in front of the Impact Zone, as well as the _live_ television audience. They couldn't even cut this out when they show it, it had already been viewed.

"This was ODB's genius, used with Aiden Carlton's skill." Lacey stated and Velvet nodded in agreement, "How did we not know that she'd do this? Really? It's kind of predictable."

"That's why we didn't think of it," Bonnie snapped, "It was _predictable_. We didn't think about predictability, we just thought about damage!"

"How do we get revenge?" Madison spoke up, her voice quavering.

"Oh, we'll think of that." Lacey smiled as they walked into their room, only to immediately scowl and then scream a scream that could rival Daffney's.

Christy jumped from her seat at the deafening scream.

"Did we do that?" she asked with a nervous laugh, but Val shook her head,

"No, we know what we did. That wasn't a second realisation. That was Mollie's prank." Aiden's smile dropped, if Mollie could emit a squeal like that from Lacey (they thought), then what would happen if she herself was targeted?

3 attacks had been pulled. But none on her and her 3 accomplices. She'd have both the Blonde Brigade and Screaming Violence coming after her next week. She could feel it. As could ODB, Christy and Val.

**a/n there is a poll that you should vote on, if you do… Consider it an early birthday present! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n here we go! Thanks to cherrybomb13, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and XODaniiOX for their ever-so-kind reviews!**

The next Thursday approached quickly and it had been a bit over a week since the war had started. None of the guys had a clue as to what was going on; the girls had kept their secret.

However, the only four people who knew who the fourth member of Screaming Violence was; Daffney, Tracy, Mollie, and of course, the fourth person herself, Angelina Love. No doubt The Beautiful People would freak out once they find out their former leader had sided with the enemy. Which made it all the more fun for Screaming Violence to have her on their team.

Neither Aiden nor Bonnie was suspecting Mollie to have a fourth person join her team. They'd just thought she was being tough, they were under the impression that Mollie thought she was able to take on eight other people, with just her and the two people who had sided with her. In all honesty, Bonnie expected nothing less, she knew Mollie well enough to know that her ego was as big as Awesome Kong's butt.

Aiden was just playing it safe, if she needed to she could get catty, but it was definitely not something she would do without being provoked. Not that it mattered, ODB was more than happy to take the reins. This war was not something on her usual agenda, it was definitely not something she had dabbled in before, she liked to think she had more tact than that, than to participate in such childish wars. However, this war was not something to back out of. If she were to do that, then she'd be considered the laughing stock of _all_ the females in TNA, it would be giving up. You _do not_ give up when fighting against Mollie Jarrett and Bonnie Nash.

Angelina Love had planted herself in the crowd, as planned. Awesome Kong and Hamada vs. the Beautiful People was the second match of the night, the first being Generation Me going over Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin in the Motor City Machineguns. As planned, she acted friendly with her former teammates, but after the match, she delivered a whole lot of devastation. Much to the embarrassment of Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne, who thought Angelina was back to rejoin them.

"Hey, _Velvet_," Mollie called out as the three blondes made their way back down the tunnel, "A bit too eager to get your friend back, hey? But guess what? She's _my_ friend now, go back to Bonnie, _grovel_, because you need your reputations back, and they won't be easy to get!" her southern accent became more pronounced as the volume grew, Velvet was walking away, but Mollie wanted to make sure she was heard.

Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin sat in their locker room, having showered and changed into their street clothes, just talking about random nonsense. Neither had seen the return of Angelina Love, not that either of them really cared, the Knockouts were never of their interest, unless she was seen as a possible conquest.

"I'm just saying man, that _maybe_ Jeremy and that other guy have a shot in this business." Chris said, a little exasperated that his best friend wasn't taking into consideration the talent of their earlier opponents.

"The other one is named _Max_, if you like 'em so much, you should at least remember their names." Alex, too, was exasperated that his friend was being, as he deemed it, 'irrational'. "Besides, they're _us_, but not as cool."

"Their nice kids, 'Lex, and I wouldn't mind if they were the next us, as I said, their talented guys." Chris could see that Alex was frustrated at losing to such a young pair.

"I need you to stop calling them _kids_ first up, Max is our age. Sure, Jeremy's a kid, he can't even drink yet, but Max ain't a kid." Alex was laughing now; he was fighting with his best friend over something stupid, _as always_.

"Yeah, who cares? Look, I gotta get out of here, I'm meeting some chick at a bar," Chris stated with a wink,

"Man, are you suffering from amnesia? Her name was _Nickie_! Learn it!" Alex shouted after his friend, shaking his head. He stood at the door for a few minutes, just watching people rush around, grateful that his match was over and done with, so he didn't have to worry about anything for the rest of the night. Except for Mollie getting stuck in bathrooms again, that was something he could live without.

Eight pairs of heels worked on the concrete of backstage TNA, the noise resounding throughout the halls. The Blonde Brigade were angry, they'd been fooled into thinking that they were gaining another member, this was all Mollie's doing. They didn't like that.

A large smile graced Bonnie's lips as she noticed Alex Shelley leaning against the door of his locker room, shaking his head and laughing under his breath. She turned to her minions, all of whom had seen Alex, and silently told them to leave, the obeyed, and six pairs of heels turned on their point and walked back in the direction they came in.

"Alex," Bonnie drew Alex out of his trance, and he flashed his infamous smirk her way, "Hi."

"Oh, hey Bonnie. How's it going?" he asked as he pushed himself off the doorframe and stood in front of her.

"It's great, a bit disappointing that I didn't have a match tonight, and that Angelina Love came back and attacked Velvet, Madison and Lacey… But there's not much I can do about that. Unfortunately." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "You had a great match earlier, too bad you didn't win though."

"You win some, you lose some." He shrugged, "Bonnie, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked the blonde who beamed at his question,

"I was planning on clubbing with my friends… But I could skip it…" she sounded hopeful. He nodded, and again flashed his gorgeous smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n Many thanks to cherrybomb13, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and XODaniiOX for reviewing! I won Mollie… That is all!**** Please read, enjoy and review! =D**

* * *

Aiden sat with Val, just outside the Impact Zone, chatting away about future plans. The door opened, allowing more light to come over the Knockout and seamstress. Both looked up and furrowed their brows when Alex Shelley walked out, with Bonnie Nash hanging on his arm. The blonde and the redhead went unnoticed by the pair, who appeared to be engaged in an interesting and very animated conversation.

Aiden's blood curdled. Bonnie worked fast. Aiden hadn't even thought to go straight to the man, to win by becoming his. Bonnie had beaten her to it. Val looked at her with a sigh,

"It's nothing," she tried to explain; "She'll be just a hit and run. I swear it. If they're together tomorrow..." she was reluctant to say it, but she did, "I'll cut my hair." Aiden couldn't help but gasp. Val loved her hair, even having known her for such little time Aiden knew that.

"Wow," the blonde shook her head, "That sure, huh?" Val nodded, somewhat regretting what she had said. Since when had Alex Shelley been predictable?

The door opened again, and Mollie Jarrett sauntered out, chatting away happily with Shannon Moore, a man whom she had always gotten along with. However, the talk stopped as her eyes locked on what Aiden had just witnessed.

"Son of a **bitch**!" Mollie shouted, not caring who heard, "Fucking slut." She mumbled angrily, then looked over to Aiden, "And you didn't say anything?" the tone in her voice was not as kind as it had once been; Mollie Jarrett was now royally pissed off. "You could have stopped that, ya know? Got his attention, at least long enough for me to stop it completely." This was true, it was easy to stop Alex, especially if he was attracted to you too.

Shannon and Val blended into the background, going unseen by Mollie and Aiden. "Cat got your damn tongue? Say something would ya."

"What do you want me to say?" Aiden squeaked out, not brave enough to say anything that might anger Mollie even more.

"_Something_, for Christ sake! He sure knows how to choose, em." Mollie laughed, "God dammit, you're nothing like me. Neither of ya." She wasn't even talking to Aiden now, the words were just being said, "Sure, ya look like me. Roughly." She laughed at Aiden's appearance, or was it Bonnie's? Mollie wasn't sure, she was just laughing, "But Christ, Bonnie's a loud mouth slut, and here _Aiden is_, all high and mighty, looking like a perfect little angel."

"Mollie," Shannon said sternly, but no notice was taken,

"I'm not perfect." Aiden muttered, and Mollie's eyebrow quirked,

"Oh, so she can stand up for herself! Thank God! No, you're not perfect. Coz ya fell for _that thing_." She referred to Alex like that a lot, no matter how much she liked him; years of grudges had made her call him names. "I'd say he's not worth it," the taller blonde stated, "But he is. He _so _is. Which is why I'm fighting. I'm not losing this, Aiden. I ain't losing."

Aiden stood there, looking into Mollie's eyes. Words escaped her, how was she supposed to reply? Mollie took one glance at Shannon and then walked away, silently telling him that she wanted him to follow.

Val rubbed Aiden's back soothingly, "I thought she was nice," Aiden stated,

"Oh, honey..." Val trailed off, "Sure, Mollie's nice... But I swear, you get in between her and Alex... You might as well get packing. She won't be your friend."

* * *

After a long night spent with Alex Shelley, Bonnie felt better than she had in a long time. Knowing that she was closer to winning than the other two... and because Alex just did that to a girl.

Bonnie sat on one of the stools that were set up in front of a high bar, eating a bowl of Rice Krispies. Alex wasn't close to waking, he slept past noon on most days, and the time was only ten.

It wasn't the first time she had been in his Orlando condo, so she had absolutely no problem walking around and taking care of herself. She even did some housekeeping, something Alex failed to do. Most swore he was incapable of any cleaning at all, he didn't disagree. She shook her head at the mess that was his living room. It wasn't as bad as she had expected, but it was much worse than anything other house she had been in.

Beer bottles lying over the table and floor, some half empty and spilling their contents onto the once white colored carpet. She grabbed a giant bin bag, and threw everything in. Not caring what sound it made.

The smell was horrendous, stale beer and cigarette smoke consumed the couches and floor, making her want to vomit. She cursed as she stood on a piece of glass.

"Fuck you, Alex." She said quite loudly,

"You did. Numerous times." Came Alex's voice, hoarse from just waking, "What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders,

"Cleaning. Maybe you should hire a maid, this place is disgusting." She grimaced and moved away,

"Who needs a maid when I have you?" _and Mollie and Aiden…_ he kept that thought to himself though, "I'm kidding." He stated, noticing the sour look on her face.

"You're such a pig. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because without me…" he trailed off as he let his finger slip into the top of her shorts,

"I get it." She slapped his hand away, earning a grunt from the male.

* * *

Val screamed at the sight. Her hands instantly went to her long red hair, tears sprang to her eyes.

"I thought you said…" Aiden was caught off guard, having looked towards the door of the TNA building.

"Oh god!"

"Look, you don't have to!" Aiden assured her friend, was panicking at the thought of losing her gorgeous locks.

"Oh yes she does," Velvet Sky appeared, a pair of scissors hanging of her long, manicured fingers, "I heard that whole conversation," she smirked, "Off with the hair, love."


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n this is a bit shorter than usual, but I wrote it at school! This is what I do during Religion and Commerce. Aiden is property of **_**cherrybomb13**_**, Bonnie is property of **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_**, I only own Mollie Kendal. I apologise for making Bonnie sound a tad mad, I have recently developed an obsession with the Mad Hatter... Many thanks to **_**cherrybomb13, XODaniiOX **_**and **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight **_**for their reviews!**

* * *

Val whimpered as she was pushed violently into a chair. She thrashed her arms around, trying to fight off Velvet Sky.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Velvet stated, "Easy way, you sit down, shut up, don't move and I cut your hair, the hard way is me dragging you into catering and cut it in front of _everybody_." Val stopped moving, it was immediate, she didn't want anyone to see her demise. She was like Samson, if her hair was gone, so was her strength. Not literally of course, but it may as well have been.

"How much hair?" she asked with a sigh,

"If you want to keep _some_ of your lovely hair, you can be a spy... Or it gets shaved." The calmness in Velvet's voice was sickening; she didn't care what happened to Val, as long as something got done.

"Alright..."

* * *

Mollie was done being nice. She wasn't playing fair anymore. Gone were the days of the nice girl. Everyone knew that when Mollie was on a mission, nothing was going to get in her way. Nothing could distract her from her goals. Most people knew better than to get on the young Jarrett's bad side, but Aiden had done it unintentionally, but done it nonetheless.

The thought of Bonnie being with Alex had always made her sick to her stomach, over the years she had learnt to put up with it because he would always come back to her. With Aiden in the picture too, Mollie grew increasingly worried that she would never get Alex back.

* * *

Bonnie sat next to Alex, without the Beautiful People, she kenw that he wasn't fond of her friends, much like his friends weren't too fond of her. Chris had been avoiding them liek the plague, but she didn't mind having Alex all to herself.

She turned to Alex, and the crease in his brow told her that he was deep in though. A kiss on the cheek bought him back to the real world.

"Don't hurt yourself," she joked and he smirked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I have a match soon, trying to get my head in the game."

"Please don't start quoting High School Musical." She said with a joking smile.

* * *

Aiden looked up as the door to her small office opened, expecting it to be Lacey Von Erich complaining about her attire, she was surprised when Val walked into the room, near tears. Her hair was cut into a pixie cut, shorter than anyone had ever seen it.

"Oh no! Val!" Aiden was upset for her friend, "At least she didn't shave it all off." The blonde reasoned.

"It feels so _weird_." She raked a hand through her hair, "On an upside, Jay likes it." Jay being Jay Lethal, the Randy Savage to her Miss Elizabeth, at least until she went for Sonjay Dutt. Her and Jay were becoming friends again, which she was happy about. Aiden smiled at Val, happy for her.

Jess Kresa bared into the room with Christy Hemme in tow.

"We need to plan some sh-" Jess stopped speaking, "Where'd Val go?" she looked around the room, eyeing the redhead, "What the _hell_ happened to your hair?" Val burst into tears at the question, "What'd I do?"

* * *

Bonnie screeched as Angelina Love made her presence known in the crowd. Alex jumped as the sound penetrated his eardrums. Her grip tightened involuntarily on his arm, "What's she doing here?"

"Her visa issued must have been sorted out," Alex answered through gritted teeth, Bonnie's nails were digging into his skin.

"She's not supposed to be here!" Bonnie didn't know why she was so angry, was she afraid that Angelina would once again become the leader of the Beautiful People and the three blondes that had been on her side would leave her?

"Bon, let go of my arm, and take a deep breath." Bonnie frowned as she looked at Alex's arm, but it was only for a split second. She took a deep breath, turning her eyes back to the screen.

Soon she realised that Angelina had not come back to take control of the Beautiful People, but she was getting revenge. This made Bonnie smile sadistically, she had nothing to worry about.

Angelina Love was not going to take away her power. Aiden Carlton was _nothing_ but a spineless coward. Mollie Jarrett had yet to act, had she given up? And Alex Shelley was sitting with _her_.

* * *

Bonnie and Alex sat in catering when Mollie walked in with Tracy and Daffney.

Alex sent a friendly smile her way, much to Bonnie's disappointment. Mollie demanded the attention of everyone in the room when she stood on one of the tables, "Hey!" she shouted, "I've got someone I'd like y'all to meet."

Angelina Love stepped through the door, Velvet Sky and Madison Rayne scowled. Love had just showed them that she was _not_ impressed by her replacement, and that there was hell to pay.

The glare Mollie shot Bonnie was only miss by an oblivious Alex Shelley.

* * *

"Love's back." Val shook her head as Jess spoke, still not used to the lack of her on her head, "Mollie has been planning this since day one."

"Business has just picked up." Christy quoted the rival company's favourite announcer.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n this is short. Like 300 words shorter than what I usually write... But I haven't updated in forever and I couldn't think of anything else... So I had to put it up. Thanks to my lovely friends for reviewing =] You know who you are! Lol Please enjoy it! I tried my best! Next chapter will be a prank chapter, any ideas?**

Angelina Love shook her head as Mollie explained the situation to her,

"I don't even know what is going on! It makes no sense!" she laughed as Mollie rolled her eyes,

"Bonnie and Aiden are competition, Bonnie got me caught with scissors in my hands just after she had cut up something of Aiden's, I declared World War 3. What else is there to get?" she asked incredulously,

"It just sounds incredibly..."

"Childish? I know, Ange, I do." She nodded, "But it's necessary!" Mollie said seriously, Angelina knew better than to doubt her.

"Look, I'm not saying it's right... But I _really_ want to get back at Velvet and Madison, and not to mention that other bitch."

"That's why I'm doing this," Traci said with a slight smile, "Lacey's been a thorn in my side since she joined TNA."

Mollie couldn't help but smile. Her plan was working well. She had the three best friends she could ask for, all willing to help her in her 'attack' on Bonnie and Aiden.

"So... Do we actually _hate_ Aiden? Or is this just Bonnie?" Angelina asked for confirmation, she wouldn't do anything _overly_ drastic to Aiden if she wasn't hated.

"God, I don't even know what it _is_ about her... She just... She rubs me the wrong way..."

"Yes or no, Mollie?" Angelina asked with a slight laugh,

"Yeah, I guess I do." It was almost reluctant. Mollie should have just kept her mouth shut, she didn't know Aiden enough to say if she hated her or not. It was purely because Alex seemed infatuated by her that she hated her so much.

"Alright then, plan of attack?"

_**ABM**_

Jess Kresa puffed her cheeks out, forcing herself to let out the breath she had been holding.

"Well, now the teams are even." She said with a calm voice, "And we have to watch out for Mollie and her friends."

"Not that we didn't before." Christy said with a strong tone, looking around at the three girls, "Having Angelian with them doesn't take away from the fact that Mollie will do _anything_ to get what she wants. And I really do mean anything."

"Bonnie's no better," Val commented, her hands still raking through her shirt hair,

"Are you counting us out?" Aiden asked quietly, "Are we not good enough?"

"Please, honey," Val laughed quietly, "We're just as capable... We're just going to have to up the ante."

"I know what to do." Jess smirked proudly, "But really, you lot have to think of things yourself too. I can't be the brains of this entire operation." She wheeled her chair over to the middle of the circle, revealing her idea to the three other girls.

"Can we get away with it?" Aiden asked when everything was explained.

"Of course we can!" Christy said optimistically, standing from her seat, let's get this done... Shall we?"

**ABM**

Bonnie's demolition course had begun. Alex had long been forgotten as she stomped through the halls of the Impact Zone.

"They got _LOVE_." Lacey cried, throwing her hands in the air, "She's supposed to be in Canada!"

"Her Visa issues are obviously sorted," Velvet commented with a scowl, "I can't believe she sided with Mollie."

"You guys replaced her; I don't blame her for not coming back to you." Bonnie spat at the Beautiful People. She wasn't happy and was quite willing to take her anger out on anybody who crossed her, accidentally or not. "This is seriously war, now. They bring in that bitch, who thinks she runs this company, they've got Mollie who thinks she's top shit coz Daddy founded TNA. Tracy, who is the Original Knockout, she's put up with lots of shit in her time and I think it's about time she cracked. And... Daffney who... I don't even know how she fits in!"

"You need to calm down." Lacey said seriously, "They've got absolutely nothing on us... You already have Alex."

"This isn't even about Alex anymore! It's about not losing to Mollie! And especially Aiden! If I lose to Aiden, I'll lose my reputation!" Bonnie growled, she couldn't lose to the new chick. "Aiden needs to get fired. If Aiden gets fired it'll just be me and Mollie."

"I thought you hated Mollie," Madison said dumbly,

"Then we get rid of Mollie." Bonnie shrugged, "One of them needs to go. I don't care _who_ it is."


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n hello =] there is only one prank in this, the others will get their redemption though! =D Merci beaucoup to my reviewers! Enjoy!**

"This seems a bit _drastic_, don't you think?" Madison asked she looked down at the sharp knife in her hands,

"Did you want to back out, Rayne?" Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrow to glare at the small blonde.

"_No_, I was just _saying_." Madison stressed, pouting,

"Then shut up or we'll be caught out here."

"How do you even know how to do this?" Lacey asked curiously, running her long finger down the blunt edge of the knife,

"I grew up in Detroit. I learnt a lot of things you wouldn't have even _thought _of." She smirked evilly, "Sky, did you bring the water bottles?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand why we need them!"

The four blondes huddled behind Bonnie's car in the parking lot, all holding extra sharp knives and now a water bottle, "It's easier to slice them if they're wet." She said knowingly, "Now, hurry up! We don't have long."

**ABM**

Mollie looked into the room that was supposed to be occupied by Aiden Carlton. Only to find it empty.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she asked as she looked around, picking up things and looking at them pointlessly, only to put them straight back down, "My strap broke, need a little help here." She said and looked at left strap of her top, which was hanging down the front of her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Aiden asked quietly,

"I," Mollie pointed to the problem, "had a wardrobe malfunction and thought you might be able to help." She hated that she had to ask Aiden for help, but she knew that she was the best person to help her,

"It's not exactly warm, why are you only wearing that?" Aiden surveyed the damage and grabbed a few pins,

"It's usually less than forty in Nashville, I'll take advantage of this," Mollie laughed, but quickly stopped when she was pricked with a sharp pin,

"Sorry," Aiden apologised,

"Don't be. It was my fault." Mollie looked down at Aiden's handy work, she was close to finished and she had been busy for less than a minute.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Aiden asked, Mollie could tell by the tone of her voice that she was nervous,

"Ask away."

"I was just wondering what I even did to be a part of this..."

"You fell for Alex, sweetheart," Mollie said honestly, "Really, that's all it takes. It used to be just myself and the _charming_ Bonnie, and now it seems as though I have _actual_ competition." It sounded logical to Mollie, she knew what was going on, but no one else seemed to completely understand. Including Aiden, who managed a slight 'oh'.

**ABM**

"_MY CAR!"_ Val screamed in exasperation, looking at her Aston Martin, which was now sporting a keyed side and three flat tires, "That's my car!" she raked a hand through her short hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "They hurt my car!"

"It's not just yours," Christy said from her car, "Mine looks like it had a fight with a tree." She mumbled,

"Mollie ain't going to be happy either, they attacked her BMW." Jess announced with a small smirk on her face, "Bonnie's topped us."

"Not for long, let's go." Christy said and directed the two other girls back into the building, "What about Aiden's car?"

"I don't know what she drives, so I couldn't check. I bet Bonnie found out though." The three of them knew that if Bonnie was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

"Your car? What does that look like?"

"I hitched a ride with the Cowboy, my car is at home and it's perfect!" Jess said proudly, very happy that she hadn't driven herself. "Now, don't worry your pretty little heads about this, we're going to get them back. And it's going to be _good_."

**ABM.**

"1." Angelia counted,

"2." Daffney continued, her hands at the ready,

"3." Tracy's number was the lucky number; all three knockouts hands covered their ears as Mollie let out a bloodcurdling scream that made Daffney jealous. "They're dead."

"That was my Beemer," Mollie said breathlessly, pain written all over her face, "She attacked the BMW. I _drove _here, last week... I shouldn't have... But she _attacked_ the _Beemer_. That car cost me more money than I would like to express... But Bonnie got it. She left her calling card, too." The crimson lipstick was smeared across the hood of the white car, the letter B written stylishly across the front window,

"I can't believe they did this." Daffney said with a shake of her head, "It's a bit _obvious_, don't you think? Attacking the cars... People will start suspecting things."

"Dad and Dixie will call the cops if they get wind of this... It's vandalism..."

"Good, let it happen." Tracy said calmly, "They deserve to end up in jail. Your Beemer, Val's Aston Martin... And from the looks of it, Aiden's Merc. There is no way they can get away with this!"

"We have to get all of these cars out of here. Now." Mollie said calmly, pulling her cell out of her pocket.

**ABM**

Bonnie was proud of herself, she had taken out the cars of these girls, "That was vandalism; you _do_ know that, don't you?"

"I'm not an idiot, Lacey. I _understand_ that, but Mollie's smart enough to get them out of the way before anybody realises. She knows how this works."

"I can't believe you would go to that much trouble, we could end up in serious trouble for doing that." Velvet Sky told Bonnie, "We could go to _jail_, Bonnie."

"You knew this wasn't going to be easy, Sky. I told you. If you want to back out now, feel free." No one left the room, "That's what I thought." Bonnie was intimidating, she was always going to get her way.

A knock on the door made her head snap up quickly, Madison was surprise she didn't get whiplash, "Come in," Bonnie said sweetly and the door flew open.

Daffney and Christy had had the same idea and decided to pay the Blonde Brigade a little visit, "That was a little bit... _drastic_, don't you think?" Daffney asked sadistically, Madison let a small smile grace her lips, that was exactly what she had said early,

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Christy spat, "That was _thousands_ of dollars of damage. _Tens of thousands of dollars_. An _Aston Martin_, you took out an Aston Martin!"

"I know," Bonnie said with a sick smile, "I also took out your shitty Volvo too. And lovely Aiden's Mercedes Benz."

"Not to mention the BMW, and the Lexus!" Daffney added to the list, all the while glaring at Madison, who was visibly cowering,

"But predictable Mollie would have had them taken away before anyone noticed,"

"How could nobody have noticed? You took out _five_ cars! _Someone_ would have noticed."

A knock on the door of the Beautiful People's locker room sent them all quiet, afraid that they could all be caught out, "Jeff and Dixie want everyone in catering."

"_You just fucked us all over_." Daffney spat in Madison's ear, before leaving in a huff.


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n I blew this chapter out of the water! I wrote it in half an hour! I hope its up to scratch! =D Thanks to **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_**, **_**Sarcastic Nightmare **_**(welcome to the story, lol) and **_**cherrybomb13**_** for reviewing =]**

Mollie looked up at Dixie and her father with a deep sigh; of course this was going to happen. They were going to get caught. And it was Bonnie's fault.

Dixie was about to speak when the blonde stood up hastily and dragged her father off to the side,

"Mollie, calm down, we're handling everything." Jeff assured his daughter, who shook her head,

"No! Dad! That was my car!" she said loudly, her car was being towed away when her father caught wind of what was going on, "Why wouldn't you talk to me first? Your first instinct is to call a meeting? Dad, everyone is going to call prejudice and favouritism!"

"Mollie, what are you trying to say, darlin'?"

"That no one did anything to my car! I ran over some glass on my way here, and some dick head with things sticking out the side of his car drove to close to me!" the lie came easy from her lips, "You should talk to me before you do these things!" he looked at his daughter,

"You better be telling me the truth, Mollie."

"Yes! Dad, I am! I tried to get the car out of here before you did something like this!" she explained hurriedly as Dixie began to speak, "Stop her!"

**ABM**

Bonnie looked on in triumph as Jeff pulled Dixie from the stage after a heated discussion with his daughter, she turned to Lacey,

"I told you everything would work out fine." They were all excused from the impromptu meeting, Bonnie walking down the hall happier than ever.

"Bonnie, I need to speak to you." Even Mollie's gritted teeth couldn't make the smile falter.

"Yes, Mollie? What is it?"

"Can the fakeness, Bonnie. I'm not in the damn mood." Mollie spat, "I hope you're damn happy! I just lied to my father to save your ass. What makes it worse? It's not the first time. Next time you do something stupid, Bonnie, I'm not going to save your ass. You'd be in jail right now."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Mollie? For a lawyer you've spent a total of, what? Two weeks in jail?" Bonnie smirked knowingly, Mollie scowled,

"If you do anything else, you'll have a lot more than that. Watch yourself, Bonnie." Mollie stalked away as Bonnie turned back to her blonde friends proudly.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" Madison asked in awe,

"I get in trouble; I'm bringing her down with me. She knows it... She says she won't save me again, but she will."

**ABM**

"What just happened?" Aiden asked in a small voice as she was joined in her work room by Val, Christy and Jess.

"Mollie saved Bonnie's ass. Our asses too." Jess answered bluntly, "Bonnie's smarter than she makes herself out to be. She knew that Mollie would be straight into damage control. She's also not afraid to take Mollie down with her."

"I don't know how you got into this mess, Aiden," Val said in exasperation, "But you're in for a wild ride."

"You have to play dirty. I don't know if it's possible, but nice Aiden isn't going to work." Aiden looked at her hands as Christy spoke, "You're going to get pummelled by those two."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Aiden admitted quietly, Jess cackled loudly while Val smiled sympathetically,

"I know, Aiden. I haven't wanted to do this forever. But I'm always going to be in it. Someone has to win Alex once and for all to be able to end this."

"Then we get Alex for Aiden." Christy said with her chin held high, "We go right now. A date, a simple date. Bonnie's done it, and the only rule is to not get the boys involved. As long as Alex remains oblivious, we're safe. Come on, we'll get that date now."

**ABM**

Mollie had had enough for the night and was planning on leaving early, but she had seen Alex talking with his best friend and couldn't help but walk over.

"Evening, boys." She gave each of them a hug,

"Hey Mollie, how are you?" Chris asked kindly as she sat on one of the crates near them,

"Ya know, I'm really good. Considering what happened to my car and everything."

"Yeah, that sucks bad. What was up with Dixie and Jeff, though? Did they think it was someone here?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "But it's sorted, so whatever."

"Did you see the guy's license plate?" Alex asked, "You could get him into trouble for ruining your car."

"I didn't see it, if I had, I'd be all over it." Mollie was lying again, but she couldn't stop there. She'd have to run with that lie for the rest of her life.

"How are you getting back to the hotel?" her face dropped at Alex's question.

"Right, I don't have a ride." She mumbled under her breath, kicking her feet along the ground.

"I was heading back now, anyway. Come with me, we'll go get dinner or something." Alex suggested as he picked up his bags and helped Mollie off the crate.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled and turned around to say goodbye to Chris. Aiden was walking in their direction, so Mollie shot the small blonde a smirk before taking hold of Alex's free hand.

**ABM**

Aiden wasn't fast enough, Mollie had gotten there first. And she was rubbing her face in it. As Mollie walked past with Alex, she discretely put her middle finger up at Aiden.

"She gave me the finger," Aiden said in shock as she recounted the events to her new friends.

"Mollie's not as nice as she comes off." Christy laughed,

"Nah, she is. Aiden wants Alex. Bonnie wants Alex. Mollie hates Aiden and Bonnie. She doesn't hate anyone else." Jess corrected Christy who nodded in understanding, "Either way, she doesn't like you, or Bonnie and as far as she's concerned you may as well be the same people."

"What do we do next then?" Aiden asked, her courage picking up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo, sup? Cheers to **_cherrybomb13, Sarcastic Nightmare, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_ **and **_XODaniiOX _**for being kind enough to review =]**

"We don't spend much time together anymore." Mollie said innocently to Alex as she rested her head on his shoulder. They had just gotten back from dinner and were sitting on teh couch watching television.

"We have different schedules," he shrugged, "I'd like it if we spent more time together, Moll."

"We barely even talk," she reminded him, "How have you been? How are your family? What's been happening in your life?"

"I've been great and no doubt your dad would have told you if something was up. Mum's been better and dad's doing better too, mum not being sick has taken a load off of everyone's mind."

"I'm glad to hear it." She squeezed his hand, "What's going on with you and Bonnie? And Aiden?"

"Ah, Bonnie. You know she's never been much more than a fuck buddy. I like her and everything... She cleaned the house if yo uhadnt noticed." Mollie hit his arm at the sexist remark, "But if I had to spend the rest of my life with her I'd scream a lot." He had to laugh at the almost triumphant look that crossed Mollie's face. "And then there's Aiden. Jeez, I don't know, Moll. She doesn't bullshit about anything, she's sweet and everything else..."

"Yeah, she's perfect." Mollie said bitterly as she moved away from him, "She's too nice for you, Lex. She's Mary fricken Poppins and you're... God, I don't know. You, you're Alex Shelley. Even Bonnie's more suited to you."

"Mollie, I can't be living with someone fiery for my whole life, I can't be fighting every other day. I want something stable and happy."

"Why does it have to be her though?" Mollie was biting back tears as the thought of being replaced and Alex had to bite back a remark about jealousy.

"She doesn't start fights, Moll."

"You cheat on every girl you ever date. _You_ are the reason we fight." She stood in a huff.

"I'm changing Mollie." He stood too.

"Why wouldn't you change for me?" she asked with a scowl.

"I tried! I swear I tried! But you're always away for so long!"

"She'll have to leave eventually! What if she goes to New York for her fashion or something?"

"Why does it even matter? We aren't together!" She opened her mouth to retort but stopped before she made a sound, "Mollie..."

"No! I'm out of here. Clearly you want Aiden and that's how it will always be."

"I still love you, Mollie, I always will... But-"

"Just give me another chance." She pleaded, "One more chance is all I want."

**ABM**

"Stupid bitch!" Bonnie's voice echoed throughout the restaurant causing hundreds of heads to turn in her direction, "It's a damn female dog!" she shouted, "Look it up!"

Her father stared at her with a raised brow, "What is it now, Bonnie?" he was used to his daughter's hysterics.

"Don't worry about it, Dad." She said snidely as she burrowed her face into the menu,

"I'm going to worry Bonnie, you're my daughter.

"I _know_. That's why I called you _Dad_! Still, it doesn't mean I have to tell you besides; it's to do with Alex. You wouldn't want to know."

"You can talk to me, Bonnie." He pushed and she made a face at him,

"Ew! No! You aren't going to know anything about my god damn love life!"

"Where did I go wrong, Bonnie?" he asked her,

"Excuse me?"

"You used to be such a sweet little angel, what happened?"

"You disappeared all the damn time and I got into booze and drugs. That's what happened." She said coldly, "And then I met Alex... So, you know, my life was doomed."

"Lower your voice," her father scolded; he had nothing else to say, "People are staring."

**ABM**

Aiden twiddled her thumb over the tip of a pin absentmindedly as she tried to put together Angelina Love's ring attire for the next set of tapings.

She could sabotage this just like she had Madison Rayne's. It was a simple enough plan and no one would think it to happen again. Perhaps she could sew it wrong and hand it to Angelina right at the last minute... Aiden could do many things with her abilities...

"Aiden!" a loud banging snapped her from her thoughts and she put down her things and rushed to the door, "I thought you were dead! I was knocking for five minutes!" James Storm shook his head and took a deep breath, "What were you doing?"

"I'm sorry! I was just thinking about everything..." she trailed off remembering that the guys weren't allowed to find out about the battle.

"You must have spaced out bad. Damn, you scared me!" he pulled the small blonde into a hug,

"Why did you come looking for me?" she asked sheepishly,

"Yeah, right... Bobby and I are going out for dinner and we thought it'd look a bit... _suspicious_ if it was just the two of us." She looked up at him with a smirk,

"You don't want to look gay?" she rephrased and he shrugged,

"Not that there's anythin' wrong with that..."

"Of course not," she saved him from his embarrassment, "Is it just us three?"

"Bobby invited Angelina Love, we haven't heard from her much lately, thought we'd catch up." Aiden looked at her feet and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat,

"Oh, um, okay... I'll just a grab a few things..."


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n yo! I should **_**really**_** be doing homework/studying for exams... But I have like 2.5 weeks and you guys are awesome. **_Cherrybomb13, Sarcastic Nightmare_** and **_Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_** rock for reviewing! Much love!**

Alex raised an eyebrow as he and Mollie walked into her favourite restaurant. Mollie hadn't noticed anything and he'd like to keep it that way. She was actually happy and that's how he wanted her to stay.

"I'm sorry," she apologised as they were finally seated. He was grateful that her back was to the problem.

"For what?" he asked as he looked in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have acted that way." She said solemnly, "It was childish and all around stupid."

"I get it, it's okay." He assured her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She said kindly. This was the Mollie he liked. When she wasn't being competitive. When she was just being Mollie.

"Stop apologising and stop thanking me, Mollie." Alex couldn't help but look over her head slightly, taking in the four people across the room. He didn't understand.

"What are you looking at?" Mollie had noticed the look on his face and turned to see what he was confused about.

She saw red. She put the menu back on the table and pushed her chair back.

"Fine. I get it. I won't bother you again." She said and hurried out of the restaurant.

**ABM**

"Was that Mollie?" Angelina asked as she craned her neck to get a better view of the retreating view.

"Yeah," James said slowly, "And there's Alex." He pointed to the lone man who was running a hand through his hair.

"I have to speak to Mollie." Angelina excused herself and quickly walked off after her friend. Aiden forced her eyes to James. What was Alex doing here with Mollie? A better question, why had she run out on him?

"You wanna know why, Aiden?" she looked at Bobby slightly scared, had he just read her thoughts? "Everyone does."

"Oh," she said quietly and listened as he began to speak.

"They were never gonna work out." Bobby revealed, "For _years_ they hated each other. She always saw him as a punk who had a problem keeping it in his pants. He thought she was a prude."

"What changed?"

"We still don't know." James answered with a shrug, "All of a sudden they were all over each other. It was a long time coming, though, the sexual tension between 'em was startin' to kill everyone!" Aiden looked at her plate uncomfortably,

"Thanks for that James," Bobby said and continued his own story, "They got together... He kept cheating on her. Every time she went away. She only knows of a few times, but it was every time she was gone. They started fighting every time they saw each other... It lasted hours but eventually they'd literally kiss and make up. They loved each other to much, but he didn't love her enough to stay faithful."

"That's terrible." Aiden said quietly, "Why would he do that?"

"Coz he's a bastard." James said casually, it was normal for Alex to be called names.

"You're an insensitive idiot, James." Bobby scolded his friend, "Aiden, he's not legitimately dating you, is he?"

"No," Aiden shook her head.

"Okay, then you're safe. He's only slept with Bonnie since you've been here. You must mean something to him." Bobby said and James nodded in agreement.

"And from the looks of it, he just fucked up big time with Mollie. So one down."

**ABM**

At the next set of Impact tapings, Bonnie had caught wind of what had gone down between Mollie and Alex and couldn't have been happier.

She made a beeline for Alex as soon as she entered the building, what could possibly go wrong? Mollie was out of the picture and as far as Bonnie was concerned, that her biggest threat _gone_. Aiden had _nothing_ on her.

"Alex!" Bonnie called out to the man and was surprised at how sweet her own voice sounded, she was _truly_ happy.

"Hey Bon, are you feeling okay?" Alex had noticed the positively glowing look Bonnie had on her face, "You look happy... And glowing... Are you pregnant?" he asked seriously but Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

"No! Of course not! I'm just having an absolutely amazing day!" Alex couldn't help but smile at her positive attitude; this was the Bonnie he liked. He didn't like stuck up girls or girls who whined and complained. Sure he liked a girl who could hold her own in an argument but he needed the sweet side too.

"Any reason as to why you're so happy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, she shook her head.

"No reason," the lie slipped through her lips easily. She was _not_ about to tell him that it was because he had fought with Mollie. How well would that go down?

"Good to hear you're having a good day." He said honestly, "But I have to run now and get ready for my match. Don't let anything ruin your good mood, okay?" she nodded and kissed his lip lightly.

**ABM**

Aiden watched on as Bonnie was quickly dragged around a corner, eliciting a scream from the tall blonde's lips. Naturally, she had to make sure she wasn't being kidnapped and silently made her way to check.

"Bonnie! Stop. Struggling." It was Mollie. "For Christ's sake. I'll lock you in a damn closest if you don't stop it." Bonnie made a face but relaxed visibly.

Aiden felt the need to turn and walk away, eavesdropping was bad.

"What do you want Mollie? I'm having a _great_ day. You're going to ruin it."

Mollie dropped her voice considerably as she answered Bonnie, making it impossible for Aiden to hear without getting closer.

She noticed Bonnie's face drop and heard her name being muttered more than once. She noticed that Bonnie seemed a lot less interested in this conversation than Mollie who was clearly trying her hardest to convince something.

Maybe Bonnie wasn't as bad as everyone said, maybe it was Mollie who was the bad seed.


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n thanks to the always loyal **_cherrybomb13, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_** and**_ SarcasticNightmare_** for reviewing! This is chapter 16... And I'm thinking I'll end it at chapter 20... I've known how I wanted it to end for awhile now... So yeah =]**

It was easy to tell that Mollie Jarrett was furious. She had bought herself a new car, a new wardrobe and even attempted to find a new house. Nothing helped. Retail therapy wasn't going to get her anywhere. Her talk with Bonnie could have gone much better, although it could have been worse.

She hated more than anything that she was unable to waltz over to Alex, wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. Bonnie could though. So could Aiden.

Aiden. The name made Mollie want to rip her own hair out. _She_ was the reason the battle started. She didn't have anything to do with anything! Mollie wasn't even entirely sure why she had been hired in the first place. The former seamstress was perfectly capable. And she didn't intentionally cause wardrobe malfunctions.

She should have been fired for that. That was Mollie's belief. Bonnie should have been fired for damaging the cars, even in jail. Mollie wasn't going to save anyone anymore.

"Mollie!" Daffney yelled in her friend's ear, "We need to do this now."

**ABM**

Bonnie couldn't believe what Mollie had asked of her. She couldn't believe she agreed. It was unheard of. She couldn't even repeat it to Lacey, Velvet and Madison.

"You've been completely out of it since last week, what the _hell_ has gotten into you? Did someone call you fat or something?" Lacey asked incredulously.

"No, _god no_. I don't get called fat. Just had a lot to think about." Bonnie answered casually.

"This battle for Alex is messing with you; maybe you should pull out..." Bonnie glared at Velvet's suggestion, "... Or not."

"I'm not pulling out, alright? Mollie and Aiden will pull out before I do." Bonnie gritted her teeth, "Now, are we going to get that stupid little blonde?"

"Which one?" Madison asked clueless,

"We'll kill two birds with one stone. Both of them."

**ABM**

Aiden had confided in Val, Jess and Christy about what she had heard. None of them knew what could be going on.

"If they're working together..." Val trailed off, running her hand through her hair. She still hadn't quite gotten used to its shortness.

"That's not good..." Christy finished.

"We're just going to have to work harder!" Jess said optimistically, "The attacks are going to become sneakier and more damaging. We can do that." Aiden looked at the woman with wide eyes, "Calm down princess, we got your back!"

Aiden wasn't convinced. Why would she be? Mollie and Bonnie were working together. She knew what they were capable of separate, but together they'd be a force to be reckoned with. "I don't know..." she said quietly, "I think I might just pull out..."

"You're kidding right? I haven't been risking my job just so you can pull out. Besides, Mollie's out of the running!" Jess said loudly, "We're going to win Alex Shelley."

"What a great prize." Val said sarcastically, causing the girls in the room to burst out into a fit of laughter.

**ABM**

"Bonnie," Mollie greeted the taller blonde courteously, "How are you?"

"Good, thanks." Bonnie spat back bitterly, "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm on my way to visit Aiden, you four?" Mollie asked as she noticed the other blondes.

"What a coincidence!" Madison squeaked, "We are too!" Mollie bit her lip to stop herself from laughing,

"That _is_ a coincidence. Only, I don't need back up to take down a five foot nothing girl who is nothing but skin and bones."

"They're not coming with me." Bonnie sighed, "I don't need them for this." Lacey and Velvet got the idea, pulling Madison along behind them.

"What are you planning on doing?" Mollie asked sweetly as the two continued their journey. Neither of them was particularly happy to be walking with each other, but they were headed in the same direction.

"As if I'm going to tell you." Bonnie laughed causing Mollie to shrug and nod her head.

**ABM**

"Hey, Aiden!" she almost melted at the voice. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she stopped in her tracks and turned to face Alex.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to get home..." she lost her words when she saw the playful smirk on her lips.

"Come back to my place. We can hang out." He put his arm around her shoulder and guided her back to his car, "Just us two."

"I saw you with Mollie." Aiden told him and he sighed.

"We're not dating, are we? Coz then I'm gonna feel _real_ bad." He said hopelessly, but Aiden assured him they that they were not dating. "Okay, alright. Well, yeah. I was with her. Just trying to give her another chance I suppose... Didn't work to well, if you hadn't noticed. She won't even look at me now. And Bonnie's dropped off the face of the earth, at least that's what it looks like... So, tonight it's just you and me, sweetheart."

**ABM**

"Fucking bitch!" Mollie swore loudly as she witnessed Alex and Aiden walk to his car.

"Weren't expecting that to happen, were you?" Bonnie asked snidely,

"Like you're any happier than I am." Mollie spat, "I didn't even get to have any fun!"

"She doesn't have to be here for mine." Bonnie said as she turned on her heel and walked towards Aiden's work room.

Mollie followed her, interested in what she was going to do.

"I don't think so, toots."

"Fuck off, Kresa. This has nothing to do with you." Bonnie spat and tried to push past the bigger woman.

"That's where you're wrong; I'm in on this whole _war_ thing you've got going. Neither of you are going in that room." Bonnie span around and finally realised that Mollie had followed her.

"Verging on stalker there. Look, I don't care what you have to say. We can have a fucking fight right back here, but I need to get in there. I left my fucking watch in there after she fitted me this afternoon." Jess raised her eyebrow, "Look, go in there and get it for me. I'm not kidding." Jess turned the handle and stepped inside.

As soon as she let go of the door, Bonnie pulled it shut, "Don't just stand there Jarrett, find me a chair." Mollie immediately felt sorry for Jess, this was like her being stuck in the bathroom. She did what she was told though; Bonnie was not one to be messed with. Her sudden change of demeanour was threatening. "Thanks, babe." Bonnie laughed sarcastically as she pushed the chair so its back was resting underneath the handle and preventing the door from opening. "Are you the dumbest person I've ever met?" she asked Mollie rhetorically, "Get out of here or we'll be caught!"


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n not much happens in this chapter... Still good though =] cherrybomb13, SarcasticNightmare, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and XODaniiOX rock for reviewing! If you've been reading this story and haven't reviewed yet, I'd love to hear from you!**

"I feel so bad." Mollie said aloud, "I'm an absolutely horrible person."

"I've known you for five years and not once have I thought you could even _think_ about being a horrible person." The blonde turned to the man with the Mohawk and laughed,

"You don't know me very well. I'm an absolute _bitch_, Shan." She told him and he laughed at her.

"Why do you think that?"

"I can't tell you." She huffed and rubbed her temples, "It's a fucking secret and I one that I wish I didn't have."

"I'm a great secret keeper." He said with a wide smile in hopes of getting Mollie to open up.

"I can't. I promised."

"It's not even your secret?"

"No, it is... Well, kind of. It involves quite a few people."

"Bonnie and Aiden, right?" Shannon asked, though he knew the answer. Mollie looked at him with wide eyes, "Yes, I know. Don't worry though; it's just James and I."

"James knows too?" Mollie said loudly, "That means Bobbie knows. Great." She said through gritted teeth. "How the hell did you find out?"

"James guessed when you got locked in the bathroom. Apparently it has happened before." Mollie sighed as she relived the memory of two years before hand. Bonnie had locked her in the supply closet when she saw Mollie kissing Alex. Mollie nodded, "James is a smart guy."

"I know." Mollie half smiled, "He just drinks way too much."

"He plays his character very well." Shannon smirked but Mollie shook her head and corrected him,

"It's not a character."

**ABM**

"Do you like to lock people in rooms?" Velvet asked in exasperation, "You're actually very lucky that Jess didn't tell on you!"

"What are we? Ten year olds? Jess wouldn't tell. She's not as scared as Mollie is and that dumb bitch kept her mouth shut."

"I thought you two were friends now?" Madison asked.

"_Friends?_ Bonnie and _Mollie? _You're kidding right?" Lacey replied hurtfully, "You _are_ as dumb as you fucking look." Madison pouted and stormed out of the room, "Oh hey, she does understand."

"You're actually really mean to her," Velvet said disgustedly, "She's not the smartest girl in the world, "But she's smarter than you. I actually thought that Mollie and Bonnie were close to becoming friends last week too." Velvet followed her friend from the room, leaving Bonnie and Lacey to laugh wildly.

"I wonder if anyone else has caught on yet." Lacey said as she stared at the ceiling, "Someone has to think _something_ is up."

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't really care. As long as it isn't my father, Jeff or Dixie, I think I'm happy."

"You really want Alex, yeah?" Lacey asked carefully.

"I don't even know anymore. I mean, if we're not fucking we're fighting..."

"You're going to give up?"

"No, Bonnie Nash does _not_ give up. I'm not letting Aiden get him."

"I think it's just us two now."

"We're better off without them. They were pulling us down." Bonnie laughed and hugged the other blonde, "You've been promoted to best friend." Lacey laughed,

"Gee, thanks."

**ABM**

"I think I want out." Aiden said loudly, "I can't do this anymore. The stress is _crazy_. I am afraid to walk the halls! I'm going to Mollie and pulling out." She stood from her seat and went to the door, but Val jumped in front of it.

"Haven't we _told_ you, Aiden? We're not letting you give up! You went to war with Mollie Jarrett and Bonnie Nash. You're tougher than you look."

"I didn't want any part of it in the first place. Anyway, I'm young. I'd rather not die because of this."

"Die? You're insane if you think it'll get that far. They're crazy but they're not murderers." Christy assured the small blonde. "We've all lost something because of this and that sounds _crazy_ because it's just a silly fight. Val lost her hair, I lost my car and Jess lost her patience." The redhead laughed at her own words, "We're not going to let you lose Alex. You're better for him than either of them."

"I just want it to be over. I wasn't expecting it to go on for so long. I _need_ out of this." She pushed Val aside, set on finding Mollie or Bonnie and pulling out of the race for Alex.

"You leave this room," Jess growled, "And you are letting Bonnie Nash win. You _can. Not_. Let Bonnie Nash win. If you leave this room, you've just wasted the past however-many-weeks for nothing. Girl, we've got this in the bag. Give it another week to play out."

Aiden sighed deeply and sat back down in her seat. She was easily swayed by the people in the room. She just needed to be able to believe them.

**ABM**

"Have you noticed that things are extra hostile between Aiden, Mollie and Bonnie recently?" Chris asked his best friend as they sat in their locker room, "And I'm not talking about the usual Bonnie and Mollie rivalry. This has Aiden involved to and the tension if they're in the same room is so thick you'd have to get a fucking samurai sword to cut it."

"I've noticed," Alex said casually.

"And you haven't said anything? Bonnie and Mollie are likely to put Aiden in a hospital if they're up to their usual antics." Chris worried.

"If it was that bad, something would have been said. Anyways, it's been awhile since Aiden's been here. If she was going to end up in hospital, it would have happened already."

"You seriously willing to let this go?" Chris asked with a shake of his head.

"Yeah man, if it was as bad as you thought, we would have heard about it. Don't worry." Alex said as he stood up and fixed his boots, "We got a match now. Forget about the girls." Alex smirked and Chris did too.

"I can't forget about the girls," he stated honestly, "I can't believe you've slept with all three of them. That shouldn't even be _legal_. Could you imagine them in the same bed together?"

"Man, you've gotta stop thinkin' 'bout that stuff." Alex laughed at his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n boo! I think my nail is about to come off, it's too long and typing makes it hurt =[ but I stuck through the pain to bring you this update! My reviewers are amazing and I love them =]**

"Bonnie, I need to speak to you." She couldn't deny how much his voice made her light up.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" she smiled at Alex sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"I was just wondering if you were planning anything stupid, Chris seems to think you've gotten into a fight with Mollie."

Bonnie laughed loudly, "Has he been living under a rock for that past five years? We're always in a fight."

"True, he also thinks Aiden's involved somehow."

"Who's Aiden?" Bonnie asked as sincerely as she could.

"She makes your ring clothes," Alex said incredulously, "You know who she is."

"Oh, that little blonde chick? What does she have to do with me and Mollie?" Bonnie was being very cunning, not that it was unusual, and she was having no problem convincing him that Aiden had nothing to do with anything.

"Okay, I believe you. I know you locked Mollie in the bathroom," he said casually making her laugh, "It's actually not that funny."

"It will stop being funny when she ends up in hospital." Bonnie shrugged, "Are you doing anything tonight?" Alex rolled her eyes as she changed the topic easily,

"I don't think so, did you wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, I would. Meet me back here when the show's done." She kissed his cheek and smiled widely.

She spotted Mollie talking to Shannon and skipped over, "I have a date with Alex tonight." She bragged, Mollie shrugged carelessly.

"We had dinner last night," Mollie told the taller blonde, "Have fun though." She smiled genuinely before turning back to Shannon and finishing her conversation.

Bonnie was more than confused. Mollie went to dinner with Alex? They weren't even supposed to be friends! Let alone going on dates! And what about their plan? Mollie would get what was coming to her. So would Aiden.

**ABM**

"Hello little missy." James sat down next to the petit blonde who was picking at her salad, "What's got you so down? It's not that silly little game you're playing with Jarrett and Nash is it?" Aiden dropped her forked and stared at James with wide eyes,

"How do you know about that?" she asked quickly and quietly. Mollie and Bonnie would kill her if they found out that James knew, no doubt they would blame it on her.

"Mollie and Bonnie are like cellophane. See right through 'em, I can anyway. Bonnie locked Mollie in the bathroom, it's not the first time."

"Why did she lock her in the bathroom?" Aiden asked quietly, now interested.

"Mollie's insanely claustrophobic. She didn't get sent to hospital, though. _Thank God_. It's happened before, I knew it was Bonnie. Only she could be that cruel."

"The only thing they've done to me is cover me in paint and ruin my car... And Mollie had words with me... But they haven't actually hurt me..."

"Who's said they're actually going to hurt you? Christy? Val? They don't know what they're talking about." James rolled his eyes, "Painless stuff this is. It's been going on for years. Not once has someone ended up in a hospital bed. I promise ya, sweetheart."

"What about Mollie?" Aiden asked cautiously,

"Nah, she's been in there once for her claustrophobia coz of some other gal. Alex knows how to pick 'em. He picks the fiery ones, that's for sure."

"I'm not like that."

"I know, darlin', I know. You're the one that stands out. Nothin' like the others. I wish I could say Moll was like that... I love the gal to pieces, but she's a right bitch sometimes." Aiden laughed lightly. James was her friend and that was a good thing.

**ABM**

"You wanted to speak to me?" Mollie walked into her father's office, "You look pissed. What'd I do?" she asked nervously, she hated to see her father angry.

"There's something going down between you, Bonnie and Aiden." He stated, leaving Mollie silent as she wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond, "Is there?"

"Dad," she started to speak, hoping to form a lie to save their asses.

"Don't lie to me, Mollie." She looked away from her dad and ran her hands through her hair, "Is there or isn't there?"

"What do you want me to say? I'm screwed either way."

"Just the truth, Mollie."

"Yeah, there is. Nothin' more than what's been going on first years, I swear."

"We've had wardrobe malfunctions, damaged cars, people locked in closets. Mollie, I can't let this slide." He said seriously.

"Does Dixie know?" he shook his head, "Then what does it matter? And why am I the only one who's going to get into trouble? You can't even fire me, what's that going to do?"

"I'm going to speak to them later."

"Dad, don't. Seriously, nothing bad has happened! It's harmless!" Mollie said defensively, "We all knew what we signed up for."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You're jumping on the Aiden bandwagon too, aren't you?" she asked her father with a groan, "Little angel hasn't done _anything_."

"She caused the wardrobe malfunctions."

"Oh come on! You got storylines out of that! And it was hilarious! What does it matter?" she asked desperately, "Look, it'll end within the next week. I can feel it. Just let it play out dad."

"If anything bad happens, Dixie _will_ find out, Mollie. And if she finds out that I knew about it, my ass will be on the chopping block."

"I won't let you get into trouble, daddy. I promise." She smiled innocently and kissed his cheek.

**ABM**

Bonnie was waiting patiently for Alex to appear, only for Mollie to ruin her silent time.

"We need to find Aiden and sort out this stupid Alex thing. Dad knows, Bonnie. Something bad is going to happen if Dixie finds out."

"I have a date in like ten minutes, Mollie. Can't it wait?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"You wanna get fired? Bon, I'm serious."

"You just called me _'Bon'_, I can't even remember the last time you called me that."

"That's totally not the point right now! And you shouldn't be going on a date with Alex! Do you remember what we agreed on?" Mollie screamed and Bonnie, "Right now, I'm going to let it slide. But we need to end this."

"Fine." Bonnie said grumpily, "I don't know why I listen to you. I really don't."

**ABM**

Aiden saw Bonnie and Mollie coming towards her at a brisk pace and did the first thing that came to mind. She wasn't a fighting person. So she decided to flee.

She turned on her six inch Loubiton heel and walked away as a fast as she could.

Mollie and Bonnie squealed when they heard a loud _thud_ and then Aiden falling backwards as dead weight.

"Oh my fucking God!" Bonnie shouted.

"I think we need an ambulance." Mollie whimpered.


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n a million thanks to **_**Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, cherrybomb13**_** and **_**SarcasticNightmare**_** for their reviews! =D This is the second last chapter! I guess next chapter is like an epilogue... It'll still be good though!**

"Alex, she's knocked out, turn off that fucking awful music." Mollie barked at the driving man.

He had found her and Bonnie crouched over an unconscious Aiden and was ordered to drive them to a hospital.

Alex obliged, turning down the car's radio and turned to see Mollie in the backseat fanning Aiden in hopes she would wake up. "What happened, again?" he asked.

"Oh, you think we did something?" Bonnie pushed Alex's head so he was facing the road, "I swear on my life that she knocked herself out. She walked into a fucking door."

"Why did she walk into a door, huh Bonnie?" Alex growled.

"We were going to apologise to her and she scurried off and wasn't watching where she was going."

"Apologise? You expect me to believe that? You two are unbelievable!"

"Alex, shush! She's telling the damn truth. Just keep driving or I'll drag her from the car and carry her." He gritted his teeth and put his foot on the accelerator.

"Now you're going to kill us, calm down!" Bonnie shouted.

"Alex, stop the car." Mollie ordered, but he wasn't listening. "So help me _god_, if you do not stop this car now, I will make sure you can never have sex again, got that?" he slowly let the car stop. "Now get out and let Bonnie drive. I don't want to join Aiden in the emergency room." He opened his door and got out, storming to the other side of the car while Bonnie shimmied over, closing the door that Alex had been left open.

"How can you get him to do things with such ease?" Bonnie asked as she started the car again. Alex threw open the passenger's side door and slammed it shut.

"I know some things about him. Things he wouldn't like to be made public," she said. "I suggest you calm down, Alex. She's only knocked out. She'll come to, eventually." He remained quiet, "Come on, Shelley! It's not the first time you've seen someone unconscious!"

**ABM**

"Told you she'd be fine." Mollie shook her head at Alex, "Now you should leave, because Bonnie and I need to apologise."

"I don't want you in a room with her. Let alone by yourselves!" Mollie stared at Alex with a serious expression.

"I will make sure she never looks at you again if you don't let us apologise. I won't hurt her and if Bonnie tries I'll break her neck. Okay? Aiden'll be _fine_, Shelley." He left the room bedrudgingly, allowing Bonnie and Mollie to enter.

"Do us a favour and don't try and knock yourself out again," Bonnie laughed, "We don't want to have to deal with that type of Alex again."

Aiden froze on the bed and any colour she had regained in her face was gone in a split second, "Hey now, don't freak out." Bonnie said in a voice heard by very few people, "We came to apologise."

"For everything. I never knew we could sink so low. Well, I knew Bonnie was capable of that. But I'm absolutely disgusted with myself." Bonnie thumped Mollie in the arm and pulled a face.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Aiden asked bravely, she wasn't ready to believe anything those girls said.

"Mollie doesn't apologise." Bonnie answered.

"Neither do you!" Mollie interjected loudly.

"And she'd definitely never lie about it." Mollie raised her eyebrow at Bonnie.

"Everyday I'm seeing that we have more and more in common," she groaned, "I hate myself."

"I'm sorry for causing everything." Bonnie said seriously.

"Say it again!" Mollie laughed, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"You haven't even said it yet!"

"Yeah, right... I'm sorry too. This whole thing was my idea. It was childish and uncalled for."

"What was the point of it all?" Aiden asked, willing to take advantage of their vulnerability.

"Hazing the new girl-" Bonnie started,

"Keep you away from Alex-" Mollie continued glumly, looking at her intertwined hands.

"Get him for ourselves-" Bonnie was having a good time remembering why they had started such a thing. She was laughing quietly to herself.

"To piss off Bonnie-" Mollie included, earning a glare from said girl.

"To piss off Mollie-" Bonnie countered angrily,

"Because it was fun-" Mollie nodded to herself, unable to deny it.

"Because I was jealous-" Bonnie admitted of Aiden's relationship with Alex.

"Because you're everything we're not-" Mollie told Aiden with a sad smile.

"Because you're a better person than we are." Bonnie concluded with the same sad smile. Aiden looked both of them in disbelief.

"Why should I believe you?" Bonnie and Mollie looked at each other, a 'fair enough' expression gracing their faces.

"They're telling the truth." Alex said as he entered the room.

"You eavesdropping piece of shit!" Bonnie shouted and whacked his back as he walked past her.

"Speaking of eavesdropping, I want to know what Aiden heard when she was listening to us speak." Mollie said with a smirk.

"You knew I was listening?" Aiden asked shyly, horrified that she had been caught.

"Honey, that's why I lowered my voice so much. How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I didn't hear much at all..." she admitted and Mollie smiled.

"Should we tell her?" She asked Bonnie who was smirking.

"I think we should."

"Really?" Mollie asked to make sure.

"Yeah, we're out of this anyway." Bonnie said with a nod.

"That was me forcing Bonnie to let go of this prick." Mollie revealed, "So you could be with him."

Aiden smiled slightly, but Alex sat their dumbfounded.

"I don't buy it." He said aloud, "Neither of you give up."

"This is why she can have you." Bonnie spat, "If she wants to put up with an arrogant, sour pig for the rest of her life, so be it."

"_I_ didn't give up, he made it pretty clear to me that he only had eyes for you." Mollie said, remembering the night at the restaurant.

"But you two went to dinner the other night!" Bonnie said grumpily, "You broke the deal."

"No she didn't," Alex relented, "That was me saying sorry. We always used to go out to dinner. Just as friends. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

"You're going out with Shannon, aren't you?" Bonnie asked with a disgusted tone, "_Him?_"

"It's a step up from Alex."

"I _am_ sitting right here." He scoffed, but Mollie and Bonnie ignored him. They had had enough Alex Shelley to last them a life time.

"Aiden, did you want me to call your parents?" Bonnie asked kindly as she stood from her seat, "I figure I owe you a life time of favours and I should start now."

"They're in Georgia, it'll take them a couple of hours to get here." Aiden said sadly, "But thank you."

"Call 'em , Bon. I'll get dad to get them plane tickets and anything else they need so they can come see you."

"I'm getting discharged soon."

"Then Dad will fly you back up there. He won't let you near the Impact zone with a concussion anyway... He probably won't let you within twenty feet of me or Bonnie, either." Mollie laughed lightly, "I'll call my dad and he can come see you, okay? He's a kick ass dad and he'll be happy to help. But then I need him back. I'm not willing to give up my two favourite guys." She joked.

"I'd like that, thank you Mollie. And I forgive both of you. It means a lot that you'd apologise."

"Don't get used to it!" Bonnie called from out in the hallway.

"I won't."


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n I'm in a terrible mood, I hope the end of this isn't affected by it!

* * *

**

Despite the unvoiced truth between Aiden Carlton, Bonnie Nash and Mollie Jarrett, the latter would not hesitate to send an unfriendly glare to the former behind her back. Bonnie and Mollie had long gotten past their unrequited feelings for Alex Shelley, but they could not help but think that they were no longer playing an important part in his life. Neither wanted to be there for him every day – to be honest, that got old when they had dated him – but they still wanted to be his friends, as such a history could not be overlooked.

**ABM**

"Where were you last night?" Shannon asked his girlfriend,

"I was out to dinner." She answered with a smile, "With Alex, if you must know." He raised his eyebrow, wanting to know why his girlfriend was having dinner with her ex, "And Aiden and Bonnie." She told him, making him nod very slowly.

"That don't make any sense." He told her honestly. She smiled at him widely and sauntered over to him.

"It was my dad's idea. Last thing I wanted to be doing." She sat down beside him and dropped her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Speaking of Jeff, does he know about this, us?" Shannon asked and Mollie sighed, "That's a no, then?"

"I don't really know how he'd react..."

"I'm only five years older than you, Mollie."

"No, it's not the age thing... It's the 'Alex is a fucking dickhead and now my dad has wrapped me in cotton wool' thing." She tried to joke. "Soon, I promise. Besides, I like you a lot more than I liked that prick, and I fought tooth and nail to be with him. Daddy's going to have to say yes." Shannon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and let her rest,

"I'm not competing with Alex, am I? Coz that's a fight I'd lose." He asked her quietly.

"He's my friend, Shan. I promise, nothing more than that."

**ABM**

"How as dinner last night, darlin'?"

"I think I want to rip Aiden limb from limb, but I pushed through." Bonnie said as she rubbed her temples, "And Mollie's a very, very loud drunk."

"Anyone coulda told you that, Bonnie."

"Alex is going to have fun with that one," the blonde said sarcastically, "That damn girl is as innocent as a Cabbage Patch Kid. Where's the fun in that?"

"He's a new man; let him do what he wants. It'll be good for him in the end."

"I don't even care what he does anymore... But I felt like I just lost a friend, ya know?" she asked with a slight frown, "Mollie and I talked about it... We're both worried that we aren't going to be allowed within a ten foot radius of the man. And we _can_ be friends, we're adults."

"I don't know if 'friends' is an option with Alex." The loud laugh made Bonnie roll her eyes, "Talk to him about it, talk to Aiden about it... Don't talk to Mollie about it coz it'll just blow up in your face."

"For being Mollie's friend, you aren't very nice to her." Bonnie stated with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Mollie knows I love her, she also knows I think she's an idiot most of the time. But she feels the same way about me. This conversation wasn't about Mollie, anyway. It was about you talking to Aiden or Alex."

"James!" she shouted in exasperation, "I don't _want_ to speak to them!"

"But you _need _to." Bonnie glared at the man in front of her. She knew he was right, but she was incredibly stubborn.

**ABM**

Things had gotten considerably quieter in Aiden's work station. Val still frequented the office, but Jess only dropped by if she needed an outfit made.

Alex had forced her to endure a dinner with two of his ex-girlfriends. Nothing had even really been accomplished by it except that now she wasn't so afraid to be in a room with either girl. Even after their talk in the hospital Aiden had been afraid that something would happen and Alex would be stolen away from her like a rug from under her feet.

Things had gone well, Bonnie and Mollie had made it clear that neither of them wanted to be anything more than friends with Alex and both of them had a boyfriend – Mollie was going out with Shannon Moore and Bonnie had pulled a twist and started dating James Storm.

"Knock, knock?" Aiden span around on her stool to see a hesitant Bonnie Nash leaning against the frame, "Could I speak to you for a minute?" Aiden nodded slowly, unsure if it was a good idea.

"Yeah... There's a seat just there if you want to sit." Bonnie closed the door behind her and took a seat, "Is this about costuming?" Aiden asked somewhat hopefully.

"No, actually, it's about Alex." Aiden had to force herself to maintain her smile. "I'm not here to tell you that I'm about to start another war if I don't get him back, I promise." Aiden bit back a loud sigh of relief, "It's just that both Mollie and I are afraid that we might lose Alex as a friend."

"Mollie isn't the kind of girl to let someone else do their dirty work, why isn't she here?"

"This isn't dirty work!" Bonnie said quickly and defensively, "And she's not here because, you know from experience, when we get together for the same cause... It doesn't end well." Aiden nodded for Bonnie to continue, "We're not asking for optimum alone time with the guy... We know that, for some odd reason, he chose you," Aiden didn't miss the cheap shot that Bonnie slipped in, "And we are going to respect that. I'm using a whole lot of 'we's here... And Mollie hasn't even agreed, she will though. I'll buy her beer, or something." Bonnie said with a slight laugh.

"I have no problem if either of you are friends with Alex," Aiden said quietly, "I just don't want anything like that stupid battle to happen again."

"It's not going to happen. Between Mollie and I, maybe... And that'll be for old time's sake."

"You can be friends with Alex." Aiden nodded her head.

"No offense or anything," Bonnie was quick to add, "But I don't think that necessarily means that we're going to be friends with you... Because, we don't really like you. You're a princess and Mollie and I are hard as nails and we don't particularly like you for stealing Alex, even if we are over him. Now it's just a pride thing." Bonnie took in what she had just said. "That was quite offensive, but unfortunately it's the truth."

**ABM**

Mollie coughed as she laughed, "You spoke to _Little Miss Perfect_? That's very good of you, Bonnie. What about?" she asked abruptly, getting to the point.

"Alex." Bonnie answered shortly.

"You're not getting him back. For one reason or another he's set on her and not even _we_ could change that." Mollie said knowingly, Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know... I spoke to her about being friends with him. She's cool with it you know."

The two women tried to look nonchalant as they leant against the outside wall of the Impact Zone, not looking at each other, but at the emptying car park before them. It would have looked somewhat nonchalant had it not been the two girls who were once _bitter_ enemies.

"It wouldn't really matter if she was or not, I'd find a way." Mollie laughed to herself, "We don't have to be friends with her though, right?"

"I took care of that as well."

"She's not as bad as she thinks we think she is." Mollie laughed, Bonnie took a second to understand the statement.

"I know she isn't. But it's great fun messing with the little one." Bonnie smiled a small smile before she pushed off the wall and pulled her car keys from her pocket, "You take care of yourself back in Nashville, slut." She said as she flipped Mollie off over her shoulder.

"Don't get too hurt in the ring, whore." Mollie called after the tall blonde before heading back inside to find Aiden standing quietly. "Waiting on Alex?" Aiden nodded, "Congratulations, princess. You beat me, you beat Bonnie and you managed to tame Alex Shelley. You're a saint."Mollie said as she made her way to her father's office, "I still don't like you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Aiden said quietly to herself as she watched Alex walk her way.

* * *

**a/n and we're done! Finally! =D thanks for everyone's reviews, you're amazing and I hope you liked the story and the way it ended!**


End file.
